Fairy Tail - Celestial Law
by RainFairy763
Summary: This Fanfiction is set in the year X891, around 100 years later after Fairy Tail's main story. The story follows a 17 year old girl, Celica Heartfilia. Descendant of Lucy Heartfilia and a celestial wizard. Recently, the Heartfilia family is being hunted down - with Celica next on the list... Rated *T* for violence (in further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Year X891

* * *

I opened my eyes to a clear sky and bright sunshine. I squinted. It was too bright, but it woke me up early enough. I opened the window slightly. The sounds of the flower blooming city of Crocus flooded my ears. It really was a beautiful place to live. Much nicer than the orphanage that I had grown up in. I quickly got dressed into a white shirt and blue skirt. I loosely tied a dark blue ribbon around the colour of my shirt. I had no time to look in the mirror. But if I did, I would have seen a girl with blonde hair that fell just below her shoulders. She would also have a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Her white shirt would have the top button undone and was slightly untucked at the left hand side.

I quickly slipped on a pair of brown boots and ran out of my apartment door, almost forgetting my bag. In my bag was a belt that I hardly ever wore. There was also a whip. The whip was apparently some sort of family heir loom. It had been passed down from my mother when she had been killed. I had no idea how to use it though. There was also a mini communications lacrima - though I didn't really need it since I didn't know anyone accept at work. Also there was a notepad and pen. Most importantly, in my bag was a key chain. On it were 6 celestial keys. 3 were silver keys. The other 3 were zodiac keys. They had all been passed down to me from my mother - I never went anywhere without them! Finally, in my bag was a book. It was my favorite book of all time, despite it being almost 100 years old. It was 'Iris's adventure' by my ancestor: Lucy Heartfilia. I looked up to her, it was because of her that I wanted to be both a wizard _and_ an author!

The streets of Crocus were busy this morning. Great. I was already late for work. I began to push through the crowd. They were all heading towards Domus Flau. Today was the 6th of July, the final day of the Grand Magic games. I've always wanted to be in a guild and compete in the games, but the opportunity never came up. I wasn't allowed to go to the grand magic games. They always sent experienced reporters there. I was only just promoted from editor in training, so I wasn't able to do any of the good stuff yet. Today would just be some more filing and editing. I didn't want to be a reporter forever, the job was just convenient since I was skilled at writing. It also payed fairly well for rent money. I soon arrived at the main office building. Before I opened the door I braced myself. The manager was always too loud. e would shout at me for being late... Again...

Slowly, I slid open the door. Just as I had expected, I was greeted by the manager of Sorcerer Weekly. "CELICA HEARTFILIA!" he yelled. I flinched. He was a tall, large man with dark brown hair and a mustache. "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" He looked me up and down, tutting. "YOU ALWAYS COME TO WORK LOOKING ALL SCRUFFY! YOU LOOK LIKE A CHILD WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DRESS THEMSELVES! NOT A PRODIGY FROM SORCERER WEEKLY!" Oh... I forgot that he saw me as 'the prodigy' or 'sorcerer weekly's rising star.' "SOMETIMES I FORGET THAT YOUR THE YOUNGEST IN THE COMPANY BECAUSE OF YOUR WRITING TALENTS! BUT YOUR AGE IS NO EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE YOUNG LADY! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

"Yes sir," I spoke clearly - bowing my head.

"GOOD! NOW GET TO WORK!"

"Right away sir!" With that, I scrambled upstairs.

The day went by quickly, despite how boring work was. All I had to do was edit an article to make it more exiting. I had finished earlier than expected. So for the rest of the day I caught on with some reading from Iris's adventure. I was up to the part where Iris and her team had joined forces with other guilds to defeat a dark guild. I had read the story many times before, it was so good and never ceased to amaze me. Soon, the day was done and I began to walk back to my apartment. I wished that I didn't have to work today, maybe I could have watched the grand magic games...

I decided to take a short cut back home since the streets were always bustling after the games. It was down a dark passage way, through the houses. I was sure there were a few dark guilds lurking in this area of town, so I always had to keep my guard up. Today was no exception. I passed a small group of people. Their faces were masked by black cloth. As I passed them, I heard what they were saying.

"Is that her?" The first one spoke in a low deep rough voice.

"Of course it is! Look at her! That blonde hair is a dead give away!"

"Yeah, along with those brown eyes. She's a Heartfilia alright." As soon as I heard my name I stopped and turned. Bad idea. I should have started to run. The three figures all rushed towards me. "They'll pay a big price for a Heartfilia!" My hand instinctively dove straight down to my bag and I pulled out the first key I laid my fingers upon. "Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!" There was a beam of light and suddenly Virgo had appeared. She turned around and stared at me with her blue eyes. "Is it time for punishment Princess?" For some reason Virgo always asked for punishment - not to mention she always called me 'Princess.' I had no idea why that was. "They need punishment!" I pointed to the three figures. Virgo began to attack.

Easily enough, the three figures were defeated. Sadly though, it seemed we were now both surrounded by hundreds of figures. "I won't be able to fend them off alone Princess, you'll need to fight as well."

"How?" I asked her. I'd never fought anyone before.

"Use the Fleuve d'étoiles!" she replied, kicking someone away from us. I knew what that meant. She was referring to the extendable whip. Quickly, I took it out of my bag. I was unsure of how to use it - but I wasn't going to ask Virgo how to when she was busy fighting. I lashed out at the nearest enemy - what had originally looked like a plain whip had now transformed into a whip made of eerily blue celestial matter with orange-white light twisting around it. It was beautiful. The rest came easily to me. I could use it to lash out at my opponents and dodge attacks. It was easy once I got the hang of it. Unfortunately, the enemy kept on swarming in and getting back up again. How did so many people end up here? "We're the dark guild known as Blood hunter - we're all bounty hunters." It was as if he'd read my mind.

"The reward for capturing a member of the Heartfilia family is extremely high - we could all use a few extra jewel..."

"What do you want with the Heartfilia family?" I asked, lashing out once more.

"We don't know what they want you all for, but they want you. And they're paying good money to get you!" There was no point in reasoning with them...

Just then I saw a jet of flames run through the crowd, knocking the members of the dark guild away from us. I looked towards Virgo, she looked even more surprised than I felt - though it seemed as if she had seen something like this before. "Fire dragon iron fist!" I heard someone call knocking a group of wizards to the ground. The voice way female. I could see who it belonged to now. A girl with messy pink hair. What struck me the most was here eyes. They were chocolate in colour - identical to my own...

The girl easily defeated the rest of the wizards. After she had done so, she looked up towards the two of us. "I'd better get going Princess," Virgo said, "But I suggest that you go with this girl. Go to Magnolia with her. The apartments are cheaper than in Crocus." Virgo smiled and I then closed her gate.

"You're a celestial wizard?" the girl asked. I nodded, "I should introduce myself," she grinned, "I'm Flame Dragneel!"

"I'm Celica Heartfilia," I replied. Flame smiled.

"You should come with me Celica," she held out her hand. She paused for a second. "You spell kind of like someone I know. It's probably because you're a celestial wizard but still..." I didn't know what she was talking about - but I was anxious to find out...

The next day I had packed everything in my apartment ready to move away to Magnolia with Flame - just like Virgo had said... I had turned up early for work. The manager had started to praise me before I shouted 'I QUIT' and stormed out. Flame had promised that I would have enough money if I quit my job - she wouldn't tell me why though... Or what was going to happen in Magnolia... I couldn't help but wonder what was in store for me in that town... I hoped it would be an adventure - just like the ones Iris used to go on!

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm sorry if the story doesn't seem like much at the moment, but I promise there'll be a lot more revelations in the next chapter. I'm still also working on the plot for the story as well. I should also mention that I won't be publishing too often because I'm currently writing another fanfiction: Fairy Tail - Generation Zero. This will properly get started when I'm finished with that. This story is also upon Quotev if you'd prefer to read it there. Anyway, thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you carry on supporting the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Magnolia was a beautiful town. It was smaller than the city of crocus, but I liked it. As we walked down the streets, I walked by the side of the river the flowed through the town. "You're going to fall in," Flame stated. I didn't care if I fell in though. I breathed in the fresh air. Their weren't as many people compared to Crocus either. I looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful pale blue, with a few patches of snow white - clouds. I looked back over to Flame who was grinning as she walked. "Where are we going?" I asked for about the 100th time now. Flame ignored my question, but kept smiling. I sighed. Where were we going? I had moved into my apartment a few hours ago. It cost about 80,000 jewel a month. The land lady seemed scary though... I had asked Flame where she lived. The only answer I had received was 'a house.' She wasn't very helpful when it came to answering my questions...

"Here we are!" Flame exclaimed. I looked upwards at the building before me. The building was made of stone and was rather tall - the tallest in Magnolia in fact! It reminded me of a castle. Up at the very top there was an orange banner with a white symbol situated on it. That was only when I noticed that Flame had that symbol on her right hand in red. I had seen it before... "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" _Fairy Tail?_ Fairy Tail. The wizards guild. I stared up at the guildhall before me in complete and utter awe. This was Fairy Tail! "Do I get to join!?" I asked, unable to contain my excitement. I had always wanted to join a guild - but the opportunity had never displayed itself. "If master lets you join!" Flame grinned. I had heard rumors about Fairy Tail's master. Apparently - for the last 100 years or so - it had been the same family who was in charge of the guild as guild masters. I couldn't wait to meet everyone! Just then Flame kicked open the door. The doors swung violently open as Flame charged in. "I have a new recruit!" she yelled. She couldn't have been any less subtle.

Everyone stopped and turned our way. They looked as if they were half way through a celebration. Most of their eyes were glued to me, making me uncomfortable. The silence didn't last for long as two small figures dashed towards Flame, tackling her to the ground. "Flame! Flame! You're back!" one of them spoke.

"You need to celebrate our victory!" The other yelled.

"Help... me..." I heard Flame speak. Just then, I saw a tall boy with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes walk over. He wore a black jacket with black jeans and boots.

"Luna, Layla." he spoke, sounding bored. The two figures looked up. I could see that they were two girls. They had blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. The both looked around the age of 6 and were wearing plain white dresses. The two girls got up, allowing Flame to stand up again. "Celica, meet my two little cousins: Luna and Layla Dragneel." Flame gestured to the two small girls who were now smiling at me. They looked similar to myself, accept their eyes were blue. Another difference I noticed was the hair. Their hair was more blonde than mine. It was the same colour that my mother's hair once was. I had only seen it in pictures though... My hair on the other hand was slightly more golden, it had an almost golden _glow._ Other than that they were basically the same colour. "And this is my older brother Igneel," Flame gestured to the tall pink haired boy. He didn't smile or greet me. He just raised his hand.

I followed Flame over to the bar which was packed with people. "Who's that Flame?" a boy with wavy blue hair asked.

"Celica," was her reply. She then turned to me. "Celica - this is Rain. Rain Fullbuster." The boy smiled, extending his hand. As I shook it, I couldn't help but stare into his frosty blue eyes. "Do you know where Master Raigh is?" Flame asked. Rain pointed over to a corner of the bar where a white haired man was sitting. Nobody was talking to him. Flame thanked Rain before taking me over to him. As we neared him, he turned around to face us. His eyes were a bright friendly blue colour. He smiled faintly when he saw us. "So you decided to come back to Magnolia?" he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Flame apologized, "I was going to come back with everyone else and celebrate our victory, but I then got lost and found Celica. She let me stay in her apartment and I helped her move here because her celestial spirit told her to come here with me. I though she could join since she is a wizard and all..." Raigh's dark blue eyes glanced over me.

"She looks like you," he spoke, "Not to mention she smells like-"

"Yeah! I noticed that too! We'll have to ask him about it!" Flame interrupted. Raigh nodded. Why was everyone smelling me? Was I the only one here who though that was weird?

I ended up getting my guild mark on my right shoulder in pink. "Everyone in our family has it on their hands," Flame spoke - showing me her guild mark. "We all have it in red!" I glanced over everyone else in the guild hall. They really were a mixed bunch... They were all so loud and cheery! "Do you want to meet the person you smell like? He's just arrived." Flame asked me, a wide grin upon her face. I never thought that I'd ever be asked a question like that. "Why not?" I smiled. This was already the weirdest day of my life - however, I was going to find out a lot more about myself in the next few minutes... Flame lead me over to a young man with short golden hair and hazel eyes. He wore glasses as well as a green coat. He looked up at us as we approached. He smiled when he saw Flame but when his eyes drifted towards me his faced looked rather surprised. "Celica?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked. The young man sighed.

"Celestial spirits know lot's of things, I though you of all people would know that." Flame stated. I looked towards the young man again. He was a celestial spirit?

"Why do you smell like Celica?" Flame asked, "Is it because she's a celestial wizard?" The spirit sighed again.

"Sit down and I'll explain," he spoke, "You should listen too Flame." The two of us sat down opposite the spirit.

"Let me start by introducing myself for Celica," he began, "My name is Loke. Though you might know me better as Leo the Lion." Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac! What was such a powerful spirit doing in the Fairy Tail guild hall. "This story starts about 100 years ago, when I was contracted to a celestial wizard known as Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy Heartfilia! That was my ancestor. Now I was keen to know more. "Lucy was married to a fire dragon slayer known as Natsu Dragneel." At this he looked towards Flame. "They were both members of this guild, as am I. They ended up having 5 children, The eldest was known as Nashi Dragneel, a fire dragon slayer. The youngest was Luna Heartfilia, their only celestial wizard." Loke looked towards Flame. "You, along with Igneel, Luna and Layla are descended from Nashi." He then looked towards me, "You are descended from Luna. Which is why your name is 'Heartfilia' since that is the name that the celestial wizards descended from Lucy are given." I looked over towards Flame.

"So I'm related to Celica?" Flame said. Loke nodded.

"You're third cousins to be exact." This was a lot to take in. So Flame, Igneel, Luna and Layla were all my third cousins? "So why does Celica smell like you?" Flame asked.

"I was coming onto that," Loke sighed, "Lucy had 15 keys in total, 10 of which were Zodiac keys. All the keys that are currently your possession were once hers. Luna was given all of these keys. Luna had 3 children, she gave her keys to all three of them, but not equally. My key was given to one of these children along with 6 others. You're mother, Bonnie, was the only daughter of this celestial wizard. All 7 keys were passed down to her." So my mother had Loke's key at one point... What had happened? "When I was one of Bonnie Heartfilia's spirits I broke one of the celestial laws. This wasn't the first time I had broken one of the laws." I couldn't help but wonder what Loke had done, "I got off easy this time. The celestial spirit king only prevented me from making contracts with any more celestial wizards. I was still allowed to return to the celestial world though, unlike the last time I broke on of the rules..."

"But why does Celica smell like you?" Flame asked, I could tell that Flame was getting impatient. "Also what law did you break?"

Loke looked down at the ground. "In a way you're asking the same question..." He murmured. "I... sort of... fell for Bonnie and..." Oh. Oh. I suddenly found the wooden floor interesting as the atmosphere got awkward. It was a few seconds later when Flame broke the silence. "So is Celica human?"


	3. Chapter 3

Loke hesitated before answering Flame's question. "I don't know," Loke stared straight in my direction. "I guess that she might be some sort of mix between both human and celestial spirit..."

It was not too long after talking with Loke (not to mention finding out my origins), that Flame insisted on introducing me to the rest of the guild. I held my hand up in farewell to Loke. He gave me a small smile. I felt a wave of guilt fall over me. It must have been awful finding out that my mother was dead... And now he couldn't make any more contracts with celestial wizards - all because of my existence... "Get off!" I heard Flame scream from beside me. I turned to see Flame being hugged by Luna and Layla. I couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. "If I wanted a hug I'd let you know!" Flame growled once more. Eventually Luna and Layla let go. As they let go of their elder cousin, they turned so that their blue eyes were fixed upon me. One of them smiled. "Hi Celica! I'm Luna!" Luna looked over to her left - expecting to see her twin. Though there was nobody there. "Where's Layla?" she asked.

"She was here a minute ago..." I muttered in contemplation. Where had Layla ran off to?

"Can I come with you?" Luna asked. Looking up at us. She appeared to have forgotten all about her sister, though she did seem still rather upset by her sudden disappearance.

"Fine," Flame muttered leading the way. She didn't seem too happy about Luna tagging along, but I guess she had to put up with Luna and Layla everyday. I had a feeling that they were tiring to keep an eye on. Flame wanted a break.

As we walked across the guildhall, I felt small fingers wrap around my hand. It was Luna. Her hands were warm. "What magic do you use?" she asked me.

"I use celestial magic." Luna stared up at me with wonder.

"With keys!?" I nodded. She seemed absolutely fascinated.

"Redfox!" Flame called as she slammed her fists down onto a table. We looked over to where Flame was now standing and quickly caught up. Around the table were 3 people. "Don't challenge me when I'm teaching Dragneel!" A girl spoke back. She was small with short wavy chin length bright blue hair that was also rather scruffy. Her fringe was held from her face with multiple white bobby pins. Her eyes were crimson and her ears were each pierced with three metal studs. Her crimson eyes fixed upon me. "So this is the new girl? She smells an awful lot like Loke." I nodded quickly.

"I'm Celica Heartfilia." I answered. I sounded nervous - though I didn't feel nervous.

"Celica's a pretty name. I'm Akina Redfox. Though I prefer Aki." I looked over at the pile of books. Aki seemed to notice me looking. "Do you like to read?" she asked. I nodded in return. I had always liked to read.

"It's the same with me," Aki sighed. "Anyway, I usually end up teaching the kids here because - not to brag or anything - I'm the smartest one in the guild." Aki turned to the two kids who were facing her. "You two better introduce yourselves to our newest member. If you don't I'll tell your brothers that you've been misbehaving!"

The threat seemed to wake the two kids out of a daze. The tallest kid was a boy with white hair and greyish-blueish eyes. "I'm Rin Dreyar," He spoke clearly. He was wearing a black quarter length shirt along with dark grey shorts. I smiled. "I'm Celica Heartfilia." How many times had I said that already today?

"I'm Hinami," The smaller kid spoke. I turned to see a girl with short dark blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. "Hinami Fullbuster" I smiled at her. Her skin was as white as snow. She was wearing a black polo neck along with a white skirt. Not to mention a pair of navy boots - that almost looked black.

"Rin's 13 and Hinami's 12," Aki explained, "They're both in the same team." Hinami looked down at the table as Rin looked over the pile of books. It was obvious that we were making them uncomfortable, but if I asked to move on now - it might come across as a little rude... "Do you two like to read?" I asked. It was a stupid thing to ask. But it was the only thing I could think of right off the top of my head... Perhaps I was influenced by the pile of books spread across the wooden table... To my surprise Rin nodded enthusiastically. "I really like to read, I've always enjoyed reading ever since I was kid." I smiled. It was good to know that so many people here enjoyed reading...

"I don't like reading," Flame stated as if reading my mind. Aki, Rin and myself stared at Flame as if she was some sort of alien. "I like reading!" Luna smiled, Holding onto the edge of the table with her small hands while looking across at the pile of books. "Do you like reading Hinami?" The small girl asked. Hinami smiled a small smile and nodded her dark blue head. "I like reading, though there are certain genres I prefer to others." Hinami glanced up at me. Her sapphire eyes stared into me, as if trying to figure out what I was... Did she know about my family? When she realised that I was staring back - she gave me a small smile which I returned. "Ugh!" Flame exclaimed, "Less book chat more magic!" Luna's eyes lit up. "Tell Celica what magic you all use!"

"I'm an iron dragon slayer," Aki grinned bearing her white fangs, "I also practice solid script magic." Aki looked over towards Rin and Hinami, as if telling them that it was their turn to tell me what their magic was.

"I'm an ice demon slayer," Hinami spoke first, "Though I also use ice make along with snow magic. Rin uses Lightning dragon slayer magic." Rin smiled at Hinami, though she didn't seem to notice. After a short moment of silence, Aki spoke up. "Rin and Hinami are probably some of the strongest in the guild. The only thing they really lack is experience." Rin and Hinami looked away again. I was starting to get the impression that they felt uncomfortable when others talked about them. Aki appeared to notice this time around. "You two go off and take a break, I'll teach Luna and Layla for a bit"

"-Yay!" Luna interrupted, bounding up to where Rin was originally sitting. I watched as Rin and Hinami walked away, talking for a bit before then running towards the guild's exit. I looked back over to the table where Aki was trying to find another set of books, different to the ones she was using for Hinami and Rin. I watched as Flame stared into space, I couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. Luna kicked her legs up and down as she waited. Aki's head suddenly jerked upwards. The sudden movement caught my attention as I swerved towards Aki. As she spoke, I could hear "Where is Layla by the way!?"

Just at there moment, there was a scream. We all swiftly turned to see where it was coming from. I spotted a tall muscular boy with pale sandy hair along with dark brown eyes and tanned skin. He was standing upwards, above on of the bar stools. When I looked down towards the wooden bar stool I realised why. It was on fire. Right behind the bar stool there was a small blonde girl - Layla. "Layla!" Flame called running in the direction of the incident. I followed behind, not really sure what else to do... "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" the boy yelled, rubbing his backside.

"Layla!" Flame scolded the small girl, who looked downwards towards the ground.

"I didn't do anything wrong..." She muttered. "I'm really really sorry if I did..." The girl looked up at her elder cousin with large sparkling innocent blue eyes.

"THAT LITTLE GIRL IS A DEVIL! A REAL MAN WOULD NEVER COMMIT ARSON!" I was confused at this point. Layla wasn't a man? "Layla," Flame spoke sternly looking downwards at the girl, "How many times have I told you to stop pulling pranks that involve arson?"

"I'm really sorry Flame..." Layla muttered, "I promise that I'll never do it again..."

"You say that every time!" Flame protested.

"But this time I'm telling the truth..." Layla answered back. Flame sighed.

"Go over to your sister and learn something," Flame sounded bored at this point - pointing over to the table. I watched as Layla quickly skipped over to the table. Aki's red eyes lay upon us the whole time, smiling.

"This is Ewan Strauss," Flame introduced me to the tall muscular boy. Ewan grunted. Flame sighed.

"I don't think he's in the mood to talk..." Flame muttered. Her chocolate eyes scanned the guild hall, eventually stopping.

"Let's go meet some of the most powerful members of the guild!" Flame ran over to a group of three wizards. I recognized one of them as Flame's elder brother: Igneel. But the other two... One was a girl. She had long scarlet hair that fell down to her waist, along with a pair of brown eyes. Over her left eye was what looked like some kind of strange red tattoo. I couldn't help wonder what it was. She was wearing short, turtle neck black dress along with a pair of brown boots. Why was almost everyone here wearing black? Beside her was a boy with blue hair and hazel eyes. He wore a short sleeved white jacket, rimmed with black, almost buttoned up to his throat. Underneath I could see that he wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt. Additionally, he wore a pair of charcoal grey jeans and short, black boots. He smiled as he saw us coming. "What are you doing Flame?" Igneel narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"The girl here is Rizea Fernandes, aged 17. The boy here is Ezra Fernandes, aged 18." Completely ignoring her brother, Flame gestured to the two wizards. "They're both S-class," Flame continued despite the angry glares she was receiving from her brother. I could tell that the two Dragneel siblings didn't get along too well. Ezra picked up from where Flame had stopped. "To become an S-class wizard in our guild, you need to complete the S-class trials. They test your heart, strength and wit. Which is what you need to become an S-class wizard." I listened as the two pairs of siblings spoke with one another. I could easily tell, that unlike the Dragneel siblings, Ezra and Rizea got on rather well.

"Hey Celica! Let's go on a job together!" Flame exclaimed. I smiled. I'd heard about wizarding jobs before: You could send job requests to a wizard guild (such as Fairy Tail). A wizard or a group of wizards would then choose which job to pick out of the variety of jobs of their 'request board.' Each job would be worth a certain amount of money depending on how much the client was willing to pay/how hard it was. The hardest jobs were 'S-class quests.' They apparently payed the most money, but there was a risk of loosing life... I had a feeling that we wouldn't be going on one of those. They were remotely for S-class wizards - such as Ezra and Rizea!

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This chapter was mainly to introduce some more of the characters in the story. The main story for this will hopefully start soon, or at least the 1st part... Anyway, it took a while to develop all of the new characters in this chapter. The hardest was probably Rizea, I tried our many names for her - but none seemed to sound right... I ended up going with Rizea though. The next chapter probably won't be out for a while, as this one took about a week to write and edit...**


	4. Chapter 4

Flame assured me over to Fairy Tail's request board. The request board was a large wooden board situated to the side of the guild hall, out of everyone's way. Lettered above at the top of the board were the words: 'Request Board.' To me, that seemed to be stating the obvious. Especially since the wooden board was covered in numerous job flyers. Each flyer was delicately pinned to the board. Flame reached forwards, ripping one of the jobs away from the board. I winced as The top of the paper tore. To me, that sound was just as bad as scratching a chalk board. I hated it. Flame thrust the Flyer into my hands. "Let's do this job Celica! It pays a lot of money!" I scanned the job over:

 _Wanted: Assistance from wizards. I need assistance collecting scales from a Wyvern (Blizzardvern) for medical usage. The reward is 500,000 jewel +1 zodiac key. More information will be explained later. If you wish to take the job, I live in Hargeon town. 777 Bramble street. Thank you._

Placed at the top of the flyer was what looked like a black and white picture of a dragon-like beast. Presumably a Blizzardvern, though I was already hooked when it was mentioned that one of the rewards was a golden zodiac key! "Let's do it," I smiled at Flame. My smile was returned warmly.

Hargeon wasn't too far from Magnolia, so we arrived there pretty soon. Hargeon wasn't a place for wizards like Magnolia, but was a port town. It turned out that our client's home was fairly close to the port, which allowed me to gaze out towards the mesmerizing deep cerulean ocean. Not to far from the port was what looked like a lighthouse. I wondered if it was still in use. How long had it been standing there, being beaten by the violent rough waves that were spread outside of Hargeon? Unfortunately, Flame wouldn't let me stare out towards the beautiful Hargeon sea today - we had a job to go on! Soon enough, we found 777 Bramble street. As soon as Flame tapped once on the door, someone had arrived to answer it. The door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman, around the age of 20. Her hair was long white and wavy and was tied back into two loose ponytails. Her eyes were a bright blue colour with a slight purple tint. The girl wore a pale lilac dress and white sandals. She smiled. "My name's Jenna!" She smiled happily, "Please do come on in!" We instantly did as she said. The way it looked... It reminded me a lot of Raigh and Rin... And in a strange way... Ewan...

"My Grandparents were Fairy Tail members," Jenna chatted on joyously, "But they ended up leaving the guild to start a family which was a shame, especially since they had lot's of relatives there. I've never met any of them though... I hope that someday I can! Anyway, I can use a little bit of magic myself! Transformation magic actually. Though, I'm also pretty good at healing - which is why you're here!" Jenna stared at the two of us, suddenly getting serious. "Let me get straight to the point. I need the two of you to go to mount Hakobe to collect some blizzardvern scales for me. Though many do not know this, but they're great in medicine." Flame nodded, which stopped Jenna from talking anymore. "Okay! We'd better go then right Celica?" I nodded.

"Did you say Celica?" Jenna asked. Flame and I turned to face the young woman who was no staring at the two of us with a worried expression. Our confused expressions prompted Jenna to carry on speaking. "It's just that, I heard a few shady men talking about a 'Celica Heartfilia'. Celica isn't really a common name so..." Flame glanced over at me, not sure what to make of all this.

"Don't worry about it!" Flame exclaimed, "I'm sure it'll all be fine!" I on the other hand, wasn't so sure...

We had to take the journey to mount Hakobe via a hired magic vehicle3

0

\- payed for by Jenna. At first I though that it would be good to have some time to get to know Flame a little better. It was just my look that she ended up having motion sickness. She hung out of the window all the way there. Since I was unable to talk with her, I ended up reading a little more of Iris's adventure. Now I was up to the part where Iris ended up going to another world to save her friends. Now that I though about it, one of Iris's closest companions suffered from motion sickness, just like Flame... Eventually we arrived at the foot of the mountain. After dragging Flame out of the cart, I asked the driver if he could wait here until we had finished the job. As soon as Flame had recovered, we began our trek through the mountains.

If I knew how cold it was going to be - I would have dressed differently. A simple T-shirt and skirt simply weren't enough. Of course it was going to be cold, it was a snowy _mountain!_ Flame, however, appeared to be unaffected. It must have to do with her being a fire dragon slayer or something... I could feel the chill in my bones. I shivered silently as we walked on. "Where do you find blizzardverns anyway?" Flame asked as we shuffled through the layers upon layers of snow. It really was cold out here. Just at that moment we hard a large roar. The mountain shook. Unlike any normal sane person, Flame ran towards the terrifying sound. I face-palmed and ran after here. I didn't really want to get lost on a mountain like this! I could see Flame just ahead of me. Unexpectedly, she darted out of view past a higher cliff of rock. I followed without even thinking. I stopped beside Flame who was looking upwards towards something. Cautiously, I followed her gaze. Towering above us was a large silvery white dragon-like beast. across it's back were large pointed dark grey spikes. This must have been the blizzardvern that Jenna had mentioned. "So how are we supposed to collect it's scales again?" Flame asked me.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

We stared up at the blizzardvern, beating it's large leathery wings. The wind tugged my hair back away from my face, giving me a clear view of the blizzard. I guessed we had to defeat it first. Unfortunately I was rooted to the spot. Of all the times to be paralyzed with fear! Flame on the other hand... I glanced towards her but she was nowhere in sight. glancing up towards the blizzardvern only to see Flame attacking it. The blizzardvern appeared to be loosing. There was a loud crash as it landed town towards the ground and started to vigorously attack Flame, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. I couldn't tell who was winning anymore. It was just a blur of fire, snow and claws... Wait, shouldn't I be helping Flame fight? I reached into my bag and pulled out my Fleuve d'étoiles. As quickly as I could manage, I dashed towards the blizzardvern. The closer I got, the bigger it appeared. Wait wasn't the Fleuve d'étoiles an extendable whip? That meant I could fight from a distance. I lashed out at the blizzardvern with the whip of starlight. I watched at the whip wrapped itself around the leg of the blizzardvern. I grinned pleased with myself. Just at that moment, the blizzardvern took off again. Since, I was holding onto the Fleuve d'étoiles which was wrapped around the blizzardvern's leg... I found myself hanging on for dear life as the blizzardvern flew. It wasn't too high. The first thing that caught my attention was the stunning view. A landscape of clean white snow, like a blanket spread across high a high mountain top... Then I realised that I was seriously in danger. "Help!" I instinctively called out though I knew that nobody heard me. Just at that moment, a large ball of fire struck the blizzardvern. Flame had come to rescue me!

The Blizzardvern landed back onto the ground. Now I was able to let go of the blizzrardvern's leg, setting me free. "Don't be reckless." Flame spoke coldly walking past me, "Stay out of this fight." I knew what she meant. I was inexperienced. Too much so to handle this. I hated being useless. I watched at Flame fought the blizzardvern, though I was much closer than I was last time. A century seemed to fly right by. The fight was going nowhere. Flame would attack the blizzardvern... The blizzardvern would attack Flame... Suddenly, I heard a high pitched scream. I watched at the blizzardvern crushed one of Flame's legs. Surely all the bones in her leg would be shattered by now! I couldn't just stand and watch now, Flame couldn't fight like this! I ran forwards pulling out my Fleuve d'étoiles once again. "Leave her alone!" I yelled. I could faintly hear Flame's cries of pain. Though... I was too concentrated on fighting the blizzardvern to notice. Anger bubbled inside me. Even though I had only really known Flame for about a day, she was still the best friend that had ever been blessed upon me. Apart from my spirits, I had never really had any friends. I certainly wasn't going to let one of my friends suffer like this. We would collect the blizzardvern scales fro Jenna. If we took Flame back there Jenna would be able to heal her! I felt magic power run through my veins. The power of my friends, my spirits, my guild, everything that was coming into my life, everything I held dear... The light within me. I had found a new strength from inside!


	5. Chapter 5

**A warning for anyone who is no good with certain types of gore... If so, you might want to skip to the next chapter. You'll probably be able to pick up on what's going on from there.**

* * *

A strength... That would allow me to protect those who were close to me. A felt a warm golden light wrap around me. If I could protect my friends... I would! And now I could! A clear, confident voice echoed in my head. I didn't recognize it, nor the words that were said: "O Regulus... grant me your strength!" I opened my eyes. I didn't know that I had closed them. The blizzardvern was giving me a strange puzzled look as if to say 'what on earth are you!?' I knew why now. I bending my right arm with my fist clenched - pointed upwards towards the now snow filled sky. I was clutching my bicep with my left hand... That wasn't what puzzled me the most though. That was the fact that I was glowing with a strange golden light - that was what puzzled me. That was when I realised, that those strange words I had heard in my head earlier... It wasn't in my head - It had been me saying them. Loud and Clear.

The surprise allowed me to loose focus. I stumbled forwards and the light faded. Panic flooded through me. What was I supposed to do now? I would just have to get that light back again... I had it in me somewhere. Just as that moment, the blizzardvern lashed out at me with it's tail. It had appeared to have recovered from it's shock. I rolled away, only just dodging the attack. Quickly, I managed to get back up onto my feet. I was shivering. It was so so cold... But there really wasn't anything I could do about that now. Once again, I bent my right arm and held my fist towards the sky. Clutching my bicep with my left hand, I began to chant to words I had heard before - In the same confident strong voice.

"O Regulus... grant me your strength!" The golden light returned for the second time. With this new found strength, I began to charge towards the wyvern. As I charged, I concentrated on the magical light. I could feel it within me, a power bursting to break free. I let it. I held out my clenched right fist and swung it towards the blizzardvern. The light engulfed the blizzardvern, sending it crashing into a part of the mountain. That part of the mountain _was_ fight in front of us. Now it was completely gone. Gone. I had destroyed my first mountain (well part of a mountain). The blizzardvern lifted up its head heavily. I wasn't going to kill it, but I wanted it to be unconscious while we collected it's scales. It would probably hurt otherwise... I wasn't the sort of person who enjoyed hurting others. I placed my hands together, allowing a large ball of light to form. I then sent it flying towards the blizzardvern. As the blinding golden light from my attack cleared, I could now see that the blizzardvern lay unmoving, exactly where the part of the mountain once was. Slowly, I walked over towards it. I was tired. Using that strange light magic must have drained my magic power... I couldn't help but wonder what that magic power was anyway...

After I had collected enough scales (or however much I thought was enough), I walked over to where Flame was sitting upright in the snow, clutching her leg. All the snow around her had melted so that she was now sitting in a puddle. She didn't seem to have noticed. She grinned as she saw me coming. "I'm bored," she muttered, "We should have picked a better job to go on... Maybe we should go on an S-class quest next - this one was too easy..." I sighed. There was no way that we were ready for an S-class quest if this was what normal jobs were like! I extended my hand for Flame to hold onto. "I'm pretty sure that I can get up on my own," she grinned getting up from the ground - only to wince from the pain in her leg an collapse once again into the puddle. "Yep..." Flame winced, "I'll be just fine." I held out my hand once again, this time it was grasped by Flame's slight tanned hand. I began to hoist her upwards. I grabbed her other hand to keep her steady. Soon enough, she was on her feet - with one arm rapped over my shoulder for extra support. She turned her head towards me and smiled. "Promise you wont say a word to anyone in the guild about this, especially Aki and Rain. If any of those two found out... I'd never be able to show my face in the guild hall again!" I nodded. I could only wonder what sort of relationship those three had...

Just at that moment, I heard Flame gasp as her hand slipped from around my shoulder. I heard a faint thud as her body slumped to the ground. Swiftly, I turned towards her. Her black leather jacket was soaked in dark red blood. sticking out of the back was what looked like a throwing knife. I heard a laugh. Turning towards the horrible sound, I could see three hooded figures in black. The one in the center was holding a set of knives identical to the one now sticking out of Flame's back. He must have been the one who threw it. "Capture the blonde," I heard him order. His pale finger was pointed in my direction. "Make sure she's not too badly hurt - we still need our reward!" These people must be after me for the same reason that those people were after me back in crocus. Because I was a Heartfilia. I gritted my teeth. This really wasn't the time. All I could think about now was getting Flame to safety. Back in Crocus, Flame was there to save me... But now I was on my own... Accept I wasn't. I had my spirits. The first thing I had to do was make sure that Flame was alright. I picked out the key that I needed. "open! gate of the goat! Capricorn!" There was a flash of golden Celestial light before Capricorn appeared before me. "How may I serve you Lady Celica?" He asked while forming a bow. I pointed towards Flame. "She needs help," I spoke in an urgent tone, "Get her to the vehicle along with these, I handed Capricorn the bag of blizzardvern scales. "You need to get back to Hargeon and quickly as possible! Flame needs help!" That was all I had time to say before the others attacked. The two hooded figures rushed towards me. Like their leader, they too were carrying knives. I swiftly dodged both of their attacks. "Don't worry about me!" I called towards Capricorn who was still in the area, "Just get Flame some help! I'll be fine!" With that Capricorn dashed off with Flame cradled in his arms.

Now I could concentrate solely on my enemy. "Do you really think that you'll be fine?" The leader spoke in his harsh rough voice. I scowled. "You must be really stupid," I couldn't see the figures face, but I could see his villainous grin become a villainous frown. "Only really stupid people underestimate Fairy Tail!" I dashed forwards until I was right in the face of the leader. "Do you know what happens to those really stupid people like you?"

"You're a cocky little princess aren't you," the man spoke. His breath was warm. It unnerved me. "Don't talk so high and mighty if you can't live up to what you're saying." The grin reformed across his face again.

"What makes you think that I can't?" I spoke, punching the man as hard as I could in the face. The man stumbled backwards - toppling over. I kicked him as hard as I could in the ribs. He coughed. Blood spluttering from his mouth and staining the once pure white snow. Suddenly, I felt the snow against my back. One of the other two had pulled my down to the ground. My bones ached. I tried to get back up, but someone behind me yanked me back downwards by my hair. I let out a pained gasp. "Our boss is down," the one behind me spoke. Her voice was smooth. It sounded repulsive. Though I was sure that under nay other circumstances I would have thought of the voice as beautiful... The other one knelt over me. "Did nobody tell you not to strike someone when they're down..." Had I really struck their boss when he was unable to fight? I thought back to kicking hi in the ribs... Now that they had mentioned it... I shouldn't have done it. It was unnecessary...

The girl above me pulled out a knife from the sleeve of her cloak. I tried to get up again, but the other yanked me back by my hair once more. I was pinned down. I couldn't move. This was pathetic. The knife was now held above me. I didn't want to be stabbed! "You need me alive don't you!?" I pleaded desperately. The girl gave me a twisted smile that made me shiver, despite the fact that I was already shivering from the cold. "I know. We do need you alive," she answered, "but that doesn't mean that we can't decorate you a little bit before we kidnap you." I didn't want to be decorated. "Let's see..." she spoke again, surveying me over. I could see her eyes. There were like two cold grey stones. "You're skin is pretty... Your hair's a beautiful golden blonde... But do you know what I hate most about you already?" I don't think I really wanted to know the answer to that... "Your perfect chocolate brown eyes. I wish that my eyes were like that... Why don't you give one to me?" The knife above began to move upwards towards my face. I began to thrash about in panic. "Stay still or you'll end up with more scars than you need." I didn't need any scars... The girl holding my hair held the rest of my still in a firm grip to stop me from moving. I could see the knife clearly, hovering over my left eye...

Pain spread across my face as the knife dove in. I screamed. I forgot everything in that moment, accept for the pain. All I could do was scream. Scream. Scream. Scream. No scream could let out the agony that I was feeling now. My vision was blurred and red. I instinctively placed my hands over my eye. I screamed again. And again. And again. A warm liquid trickled down my cheek. Tears? Blood. There was nothing I could do now. My voice began to hurt, but I carried on screaming. That was the only thing my body allowed me to do... Just at that moment, the two girls seemed to let go of me. I could hear their footsteps pattering through the snow. They were running away. But what from?

I was only just able to sit up and open my right eye. It was all a blur, but what I saw couldn't be mistaken. a large ball of fire had struck the two girls. Flame. She had rescued me again...


	6. Chapter 6

Flame. As soon as the Fire died down, I slowly glanced behind me - still holding a hand over my eye. I could see a blurry figure standing there... Was it Flame? I couldn't think straight, let alone sit up straight. The world started to get dark. Black spots clouded my vision. With that, I ended up falling down towards the ground. Cold.

I could here hushed voices around me... Where was I? Slowly, I opened my eyes (eye). Hovering over me, I could see Flame, Jenna and Capricorn looking down at me - worried expressions across their faces. I sat up. My bones ached. They ached _badly_. "Where... am I?" I croaked glancing around the plain white room. It was too bright... It made me think that I was in heaven... That I had died... But then Capricorn wouldn't have been here. "You're in my house," Jenna spoke. She was wearing a sorry expression. "Forgive me..." she began to mutter. Flame extended her arm around her.

"It's not your fault Jenna," Flame Murmured, "After all, You were able to heal me. I feel as good as new." Jenna nodded. I could see small clear tears running down her face. What was going on? It also seemed that nobody was going to explain to me... Capricorn seemed to notice my confusion. "Lady Celica... As Jenna is a healer, she was able to heal all of Flame's injuries. However, she has no experience with eye injuries such as your own - so was unable to heal you." Oh. Now it all made sense... "We should be going," Flame turned back to me, "We should really get to the guild to get something done about your eye..." Was there a healer at the guild. Flame had only introduced me to a handful of people so... I guess that there could be?

On the way out of Jenna's house, I couldn't help but glance in one of her mirrors. I was curious to see what my eye looked like, though I doubted that I would like it... In the mirror, I saw the same girl that I usually saw. The one with the golden blonde hair and the chocolate brown eyes. Or that is hat I would like to say. This girl didn't look too much like that girl. This girl still had the same golden hair... However, her skin seemed pale - like she as ill. She didn't have her usual cheery smile. Instead there was a slight frown. But, as expected, what struck me as most different were here eyes... Her right eye was the same chocolate brown as always... However, this girl's left eye... Was covered my a white medical eye patch. I couldn't help but wonder what lay beneath. Whatever it was... It stung... badly.

"Lady Celica." We were now outside of the house. It was Capricorn who had spoken. "I'm sorry, he spoke. But me staying here is draining too much of your magic power. It would be best for your recovery if I were to return to the celestial world." I nodded slowly in reply. I hadn't noticed the fact that I was feeling rather weak... And that I was also feeling low on magic power. Had I really been able to keep his gate open after everything that had happened? It was hard to believe...

The journey home... Let's just say that both Flame and I weren't feeling too well afterwards... When we arrived in Magnolia, the two of us didn't budge an inch. It took a while for the two of us to get ready to exit the vehicle. Luckily for us, the driver was patient enough to wait, in fact - he even stayed with the two of us until we were ready to get out. Flame was the first to recover since she was only recovering from her motion sickness. I, on the other hand, was probably just still feeling a little faint - most likely from blood loss. We were soon enough slowly making our way towards the guild. I wasn't feeling too faint anymore and was able to walk. Suddenly, Flame stopped walking and turned to face me. We had almost arrived at the guild hall. "Celica..." Flame spoke, "Promise you won't tell anyone about what happened... Aki and Rain... Let's just say they'll never let me live it down." I smiled.

"I can't exactly not tell everyone what happened," I pointed at me left eye, "How else am I supposed to explain this? Besides... They're your friends. I'm sure that they won't be too cruel or anything like that." Flame nodded.

"I guess you're right." She muttered, "Though Aki definitely won't let me forget this..."

When we opened the doors to the guild hall, we were greeted by the sound of our guild. It was loud. They didn't seem to notice us as we walked through towards where Master Raigh would be. "Flame! Flame! Flame!" Just then, two missiles shot towards Flame tackling her to the ground. "I'm not fully recovered..." she wheezed. At that moment, Aki turned to look our way. "Luna! Layla! It's time for your lessons!" The two girls didn't budge. It seemed as if they had really missed their big cousin. I guessed that Flame had always been like a role model for them... That made me wonder, what had happened to their parents? They seemed to be some of the youngest members of the guild... I couldn't hep but wonder... I noticed Aki, Hinami and Rin walk over. "Luna. Layla." Aki spoke firmly. The two girls looked up. "It's time for your lessons." Aki spoke firmly once more. The two girls reluctantly let Flame go. "My bones hurt..." Flame muttered. I guessed that Jenna wasn't able to heal them completely. Aki veered Luna and Layla over to the table I had seen her at when we had first met. There were more books piled there than there were the first time though...

"Hey Kid, let's go take a job!" Hinami smiled towards Rin.

"Stop calling me that Hina!" Rin retorted, "I'm older than you - If any one of us should be called 'Kid' it's you!" Hinami quickly dashed off in the direction of the request board, with Rin chasing her from behind. Flame and I watched them run out of sight, weaving through the other guild members. "I see you're back from your job." A voice spoke from behind. We turned to see Master Raigh towering over us. It was rather daunting. "Hey Raigh!" Flame grinned, "Can you take us to Alyse. We ran into a little trouble on the job." Alyse? Was that the name of the healer? Raigh led us out through the guild hall towards Magnolia's forest. We told Raigh all about what had happened on the way there. "I see," he spoke, His hand placed thoughtfully upon his chin. "This may be serious business. We'll have to discuss it after Alyse has healed you both."

It turned out that Alyse lived in a tree. Well, that's what I assumed as we were now standing outside what looked like a tree with a door... Raigh knocked on the door before entering. Was it OK to enter someone's house if they hadn't told you to come in? The room we had entered was beautiful. It was filled with what looked like flowers and leaves. On the floor was a simple dark red rug with all sorts of patterns woven into it. Across the sides of the room, there were what looked like five small golden statues of dragons. I walked over to the nearest one. There was a name carved delicately beneath it. It read: 'Igneel.' Wasn't that Flame's brother's name? I was curious now. I walked over to the next statue. 'Grandeeney.' What was this. However, before I could go over to the next statue, a figure decided down a simple wooden flight of spiral stairs that I hadn't noticed before. I could now see the figure clearly. She was a beautiful young woman, around the age of 19. She had long dark blue hair that fell down to just below her waist. Here hair was braided so that it circled around the top of her head like some sort of laurel wreath crown, accept it didn't reach the front of her face, which was adorned with long graceful bangs, swept behind her ears. Her eyes were a beautiful brown. Her skin was a delicate fair colour. She wore a long pale pink dress with a turquoise vine and leaf pattern at the rims. There was also a white ribbon that was tied around her waist. She was wearing a pair of silver sandals that were decorated with small pink and white blossoms. I had never seen anyone who had looked so stunning in my life. "My name is Alyse," she spoke in a beautiful, gentle voice. "Let's go upstairs."

As we followed Alyse up the stairs I could also see that the small pink and white blossoms were also threaded into her circlet-like braid. It must have taken her ages to get her hair looking that... Perfect... The next floor was obviously a medical floor. There were three white beds and a window letting in light. But nothing else really... That made me wonder how she was going to be able to heal us without any medical equipment... "I'll get you done first Flame," Alyse spoke gesturing towards one of the beds. "It seems like somebody had already healed you..." Alyse spoke while examining Flame. "They've done a good job on your back wound, but that'll leave a scar. With you're broken leg... It's still broken. They've only just been able to dull the pain. I'm unsure how but they've allowed you to walk though..." It seemed as if Alyse was talking to herself. "What is she going to do?" I whispered to Raigh.

"You'll see." Was his answer. That explained just about everything. Just then Alyse extended her hands towards Flame's leg. From her hands, a mysterious blue light began to glow. All I could do was watch in awe. As Alyse pulled her hands back, the light faded. Flame hopped back up. "I'm healed!" she yelled. Flame placed a finger to her lips.

"You'll disturb the exceeds," she whispered. Exceeds? What did Alyse mean by 'exceeds.' Just at that moment, what looked like a flying light blue cat flew in through the window. It landed on one of the beds. "Hey Alyse... Do you have any fish?" I blinked and looked again. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me. This was a flying cat!

Alyse seemed to notice the look of surprise on my face. "This is Star," she smiled, "He's one of the exceeds that lives in Magnolia forest. You see, I look after all the exceeds." I took a closer look at Star. Now I realised why he was called star: There was what looked like large white star on his stomach. That... made sense. "Exceeds use aera magic," Alyse continued, "Which is what you saw as Star's wings: That's aera magic." Alyse turned back to Star. "I'll give you some finish after I've finished healing. Where's your sister?"

"She's coming." Was Star's answer. Alyse gestured for me to sit down on the bed where Flame had once sat. Flame went over and picked up Star. Star didn't seem to mind. I assumed that the two were close... Slowly yet carefully, Alyse removed my eye patch. I couldn't help but wonder what my left eye looked like. Alyse began to look closely at my eye. "This injury has had nothing done to help heal it." Alyse spoke. Her voice serious. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to completely heal it as it has been a while since the injury was formed... But I'll see what I can do..." Alyse placed her hands up towards my left eye. From my right eye, I could see the glowing blue light. I could feel the warmth of the light... It felt... good. "What magic is this?" I couldn't help but ask. I knew it was a form of healing magic. "It's sky dragon slayer magic. It's the reason why I'm Fairy Tail's healer." Alyse replied. So Alyse was a Sky dragon slayer? Just like how Flame was a fire dragon slayers... Was it just me - or did Fairy Tail have a lot of dragon slayers? I couldn't help but wonder why...

Slowly, Alyse let her hands fall from my face. "All the wounds have been healed..." she spoke, "however..." I already knew what she was going to say - I had figured that much out myself. "You will never see out of your left eye ever again."


	7. Chapter 7

I was never going to see out of my left eye again... I didn't know how I should think - or feel. Should I by crying? Upset? All I felt was nothing. Nothing. A hollow emptiness that should have been filled with some sort of emotion. "You should probably wear and eye patch when you go out in public." Alyse stated. I gave her a questioning look. She had healed my eye hadn't she? The only problem was that I couldn't see out of it. Right? Alyse sighed. "It's best if you look for yourself. Here." Carefully, Alyse handed me a small, shiny, silver mirror. My fingers carefully grasped it. I could feel the mirror shaking in my hands... No my hands were shaking. Not the mirror. I was curious about what I would see... I had wanted to see what my eye had looked like back at Jenna's house... Though I hadn't been able. I breathed in. I shouldn't be so nervous. Maybe I was afraid of what I might see. I breathed in again and without a second though I lifted up the mirror. I could see my reflection now. I ignored the rest of the details on my face and gazed straight at my eye.

It was like a silver moon. Instead of it's usual chocolate brown, it was a mystical silvery white. I could not see my pupil, or any of the other usual details. Just a clear silver white iris. Strangely, I thought it was beautiful... Except it did look a little odd beside my right eye - It was certainly noticeable. "I like it," I muttered only to receive a handful of strange looks, "Though I do think an eye patch may be necessary." I turned towards Alyse who smiled warmly.

"No problem," she spoke, "I have one perfect for you right here!" Alyse pulled out what looked like a simple black eye patch. "Here, let me put it on!" A felt the brush of the eye patch against my skin as Alyse fixed it over my left eye. When she was finished, I looked in the mirror again. My silver eye was now covered by the simple black eye patch.

"Thanks," I spoke. Alyse nodded.

"That's my work done then!"

"We'd better get back to the guild," Raigh spoke looking straight at Alyse, "There is a plan I have to discuss with everyone."

We soon arrived back at the guild hall to find everybody waiting for us. It was starting to get dark outside. We walked past the people gathering so that we were near the front stage of the guild. Raigh took his place on top of the stage so that everyone in the guild could see him. "Listen up!" he called out. The guild's chatter stopped as everyone turned to face him. Raigh cleared his throat and began to speak. "Flame and Celica have returned from their job with news. Apparently on their way back they were ambushed by members of a dark guild who were trying to kidnap Celica - because she is a member of the Heartfilia family. We do not know what these people want with Celica - accept we do know that they've been kidnapping the Heartfilia family. The Heartfilia family have been members of the Fairy Tail guild for quite some time now. Despite the fact that we don't have as many members of the Heartfilia family in our guild now - The Heartfilia family are still part of the Fairy Tail family!"

At that there was a loud cheer. Raigh waited coolly for silence before continuing with his speech. "Because the Heartfilia family are still part of the Fairy Tail family, we need to do something about this. Unfortunately, we have no idea where the enemy is located or what they are planning. However, I have come to the conclusion that we need to go and consult with another member of our guild. One who has been a member for over 100 years." At that there was a lot of muttering. It seemed to me that not many people in the guild knew what Raigh was talking about. Personally, I didn't really. "I have already selected 6 members of the guild to go along on this mission. I have chosen these 6 members for reasons that I shall not explain." Who was this guild member that Raigh was talking about? Why wouldn't he tell us why he had chosen these certain 6 people? It all seemed very mysterious and rather suspicious. "The first and leader of this expedition will be Loke." All eyes turned towards my father who was leaning against a wall near the side of the guild hall. For a moment, I saw his hazel eyes interlock with my own before looking away. I turned my attention back onto Raigh. "The other 5 members will be Igneel, Flame," There was a small space of silence. That made sense. The two of them seemed pretty strong. However, I couldn't help but wonder who else would be chosen. "Also going on the mission will be Celica, Luna and Layla." There was silence. Did I just hear him right? I was new to the guild and evidently not experienced enough to go on a mission as important as this! Also Luna and Layla were to be going as well! As far as I knew, they hadn't been on any jobs before and would be much more inexperienced than I was!

After Raigh had finished speaking, the 6 of us grouped up to talk to Raigh more about the mission. I was starting to get a little nervous about the mission, I felt like I was being eaten from the inside out. "You know where to go Loke," Raigh eventually spoke. Loke nodded firmly. "Good luck then." Raigh spoke before walking off. Was that really all that he had to say?

"We'd better get going." Loke spoke turning to us. "We should make this quick. We have to get as much information back to the guild as soon as possible." Loke then turned to Igneel. "If anything happens to me, you'll be in command of the mission OK?" Igneel nodded. "Alright then. Let's go." Just as I was about to leave the guild hall, I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Ezra standing before me. "Stay safe," he smiled, "I don't want you getting hurt again - like with what happened to your eye." I brushed my fingers over the black eye patch. "Thanks," I smiled faintly before turning to follow the group. It was nice knowing that I belonged to a guild who cared.

We didn't end up setting off right away. Loke had said that it was too dark to travel and that we should set off in the morning. He was probably right. It had been a long day - and I was tired.

I was woken up early in the morning by the other 5 members of by group - who had somehow all gotten into my apartment. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?" I couldn't help but yell.

"We're here to collect you!" Flame answered. She was lounging in my chair while watching something on my Lacrima Screen.

"You have all sorts of amazing books Celica!" Luna piped up. I turned to see her sitting cross legged on the floor reading a large book on celestial magic.

"This place isn't half bad," Igneel murmured. For some reason he was looking through my draws.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I half yelled half asked him. He looked up at me before rummaging through my stuff again... I sighed.

"Hey Celica!" Layla suddenly startled me. I couldn't tell where she had had come from. "These wooden chairs that you have are great for lighting fires!" That was when I noticed the faint smell of smoke coming from the bathroom... Immediately I rushed in there to find a pile of my wooden chairs on fire in the bath tub. Swiftly, I turned the taps on. I watched as the water flowed into the bath putting out all of the fire. "Aw..." I heard Layla moan as she walked into the bathroom, "You ruined my game!" I'd had just about enough of this. I walked back into the main room followed by the little devil Layla.

"I think we'd all better leave and give Celica time to get ready." We all turned to see Loke. I watched as Flame turned the lacrima screen off.

"OK everyone," she muttered, "Let's wait for Celica outside." Just then Flame turned to me, "Don't take too long OK?" I nodded in reply.

Quickly, I brushed by teeth along with my hair. Carefully, I got dressed into a pair of navy shorts along with a dark red top and a cropped white jacket along with a pair of coal black boots. Before leaving, I grabbed by keys and my Fleuve d'étoiles. I carefully attached them both to my belt before running right out of my apartment to meet up with the rest of my team. It was time to finally depart for our mission...

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Anyway, I'm curious to see who everyone thinks the mysterious guild member that they're going to meet is :)**


	8. Chapter 8

So this guild member was over 100 right? Then how come they lived up on a mountain that was already making my legs feel like jelly? For some reason... It didn't really surprise me that much. This _was_ a member of Fairy Tail that we were talking about here. About an hour later, we reached the top. I stumped to the rocky ground, completely out of breath. Near the top of the mountain it had started to get a lot steeper and a lot harder to climb...

"THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" I heard either Luna or Layla yell. It was most likely Layla. I looked up to see the small girl prancing along the rocks as if this was some sort of game rather than a dangerous mission. Luna followed behind her, a delighted smile upon her face. She appeared to be enjoying herself as well, however something appeared to be bothering her. When I had finally caught my breath, I lifted myself back up from the ground.

"Don't play too near the edge of the volcano!" I heard Igneel shout out to Luna and Layla. The two girls stopped. "You could fall in!" Both Luna and Layla sighed as they walked back to the rest of our group. It was only then when I actually processed Igneel's words.

 _'Don't play too near the edge of the volcano!'_

 _'Near the edge of the volcano!'_

 _'Volcano!'_

WE WERE ON A VOLCANO!?

Trying not to panic too much, I edged slowly towards the rocks near where Luna and Layla had been playing. I looked downwards. There, I could see a large vast pit of molten rock bubbling and boiling like a fire in a dragon's stomach. The lava spat, a string of golden red manga flung upwards. It didn't come up too high, though I could still feel the intense heat from where I was standing. I coughed. It probably wouldn't be good for my health to be standing by a volcano any longer now. I quickly yet carefully moved away from the edge of the volcano.

"Where is this Fairy Tail member?" I asked looking across the thoughtful faces of the others.

"No idea!" Flame grinned. This earned her a wack on the head from her older brother.

"Flame's right," Loke spoke, "We don't know where exactly he is, but he is definitely here somewhere on the volcano. He's been here ever since..." Loke trailed off. What had happened that had made this Fairy Tail member go off to the volcano?

Just at that very second there was the sound of a gun shot. We didn't hear it coming. "GET DOWN!" Loke yelled. We all listened to what he said all falling to the warn rocky ground. A sharp rock dug into the flesh of my arm. I could feel the warm blood (cold in comparison the rocks) trickle down my arm. It stung slightly, but this was nothing compared to what had happened to my eye. I doubted that I would ever feel a pain like that again. There was the sound of someone groaning as a I heard a body slump to the floor. What had happened? Instantly, I looked up. Loke. He was laying sprawled across the ground. A bullet had nicked his right arm. I crawled over on my hands and knees.

"What happened..." I murmured as my eyes came into contact with his.

"Nothing," I spotted a small grin upon his face, "Sure the bullet got me - but It isn't going to cause any major damage. We'll wait until the time is right to strike. Pretend to fall down now." I understood what he meant. We would all pretend to be defeated so that when the enemy let their guard down we would be able to strike. As the next set of bullets rained forwards I slumped to the ground alongside Loke as if one of them had got me - though none had. I lay there to the side, I could see a large expanse of rock laid out in front of me. Why would anybody want to come and live here? I felt a hand grasp around my own. It was Loke's. The celestial warmth he gave off comforted me. I let the small smile creep onto my face as the bullets flew over our heads. After living a parent-less childhood: It was nice to have a dad.

"Loke! Celica!" The voice was Igneel's. I could hear the thundering footsteps as he ran past us. This was not part of the plan. We were supposed to be staying down... However the others didn't know that... I also didn't believe that any of those four would really be ones to stand down in the first place... I could hear another set of footsteps run past us. Flame. Even though they were reckless they weren't going to drag Luna and Layla into this... But...

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Celicaaa! Lokeeee!" That wasn't going to stop the two of them from joining the fight. Layla ran in both of her fists alight as she went to join in with the fighting. Luna on the other hand ran over to the two of us. "Are you OK?" she asked. Her voice was calm and she wasn't crying. She was a strong willed young girl. "Don't worry," she spoke again, "While they fight I'll make sure that they don't hurt you anymore!"

"Luna," Loke spoke out trying to get the girl's attention. She didn't hear. This was not going as planned... At all...

"What should we do?" I whispered to Loke. He let out a small laugh.

"When it comes down to it, This guild has no need for plans. I say we just get back up again and start fighting." It was decided. Since the plan was ruined, there was no point in laying here anymore. The two of us got up at the same time. Luna swerved round.

"You're OK!" She exclaimed, "Are these rocks magic healing rocks or something?" We didn't have time to answer Luna's question - though it was obvious that the rocks weren't magic healing rocks.

"Layla!" I heard Igneel call. We all swiftly shifted our vision to the battle in front of us. There was a large hail of bullets flying towards Layla. There was no way that she would be able to defend in time. The three of us ran forwards. It was evident that we wouldn't be able to make it in time. Luckily, Igneel was quick an was able to make it in time to hit the bullets away with his fire dragon iron fist. Igneel bent down towards his little cousin.

"Don't be so careless!" He spoke in a soft stern manner, "In a real fight like this you need to be aware at all times. If you can't do that... You'll just have to sit back and watch so that you don't get hurt. OK?" Layla nodded. I couldn't see her face, though I knew that a determined expression would be right upon it. She needed to prove to Flame and Igneel that she was strong. That way she would earn their respect. Another hail of bullets were sent flying towards Igneel. With his back to the enemy so that he could talk to Layla, there was no way he could fend them off. And if he was somehow able to, there was a chance that some would fly past and hit Layla - who wouldn't be able to see them coming with Igneel in the way. The situation was impossible. Somebody was going to get hurt. The three of us were still to far away to help and Flame was busy stuck fending off her own enemy. The bullets were just seconds away from hitting... Igneel showed no sign of movement... He would stay there and take the hit...

There was a loud clang of metal upon metal. I couldn't believe my eyes. She had appeared just in the nick of time! Igneel looked up, I could tell that he was confused that the bullets hadn't hit him. That was when he saw her. Her short messy wavy blue hair flew back as she fended away each bullet with her arms - which were now two large iron swords. Aki... If she hadn't been here then... Who knows what could have happened. We were close enough to fight alongside the others. Igneel still sat there, staring forwards towards Aki. The look in his eyes told me that he had never seen her like this before. Had he seen ever seen her fight? There was no time for me to concentrate on that now. We had a battle to win. We were seriously out numbered, but appeared to be holding our own. With my Fleuve d'étoiles in hand, I slashed away against countless enemies. The best way to defeat an army like this was to defeat the leader first. If you cut off the head, the rest of the body dies along with it. That's what we had to do here.

We spotted each other at the same time. I had cleared all of the enemies that were in the way of her. She stared at me with coco brown eyes. They would have looked friendly, if it wasn't for the fact that she was glaring at me with them. Her hair fell down just below her elbows in golden blonde waves (about a shade darker than my own). She wore a black leather jacket along with a black skirt and black boots.

"Heartfilia," she spoke. There was malice in the way that she spoke the name. It sent shivers down my spine. She knew who I was. I knew that her goal was the same as all the others we had met... However this was somehow different. Still, she was the enemy and I'd have to defeat her.

"What do you want with my family?" I asked, tightening my grip on the Fleuve d'étoiles. The girl frowned.

"Freedom." She spoke before running forwards at great speeds towards me. didn't have time to use the Fleuve d'étoiles. I gasped as her boot connected with my stomach. I fell back. I remembered what had happened with my eye. This was nothing.

I got up almost as quickly as I had fallen down. This appeared to surprise the girl. I ran forwards and kicked before flinging the Fleuve d'étoiles straight at her. It made contact causing her to gasp out in surprise. Our brawl carried on. I could tell that this girl was a wizard, unlike the other fighters that I had encountered. Though she wasn't using her magic. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why aren't you using your magic Heartfilia?" She asked, "I've always wanted to see a Heartfilia's celestial magic." She was right, I hadn't been using my magic. Mainly because I felt that if I summoned any of my spirits to fight this girl I would be putting them in danger. There was also Regulus. However, I couldn't do that properly yet. Something could easily go wrong. I felt the bitter-sweet taste of blood on my lips. The girl had punched me in the face. My natural reflex was to punch back. My knuckles stung from the impact, but it looked like the girl had received the worse end of the deal. At this point we both had a few odd broken bones and plenty of cuts and bruises but this fight was going nowhere. It was almost as if we were equally matched. That couldn't be right though. She had evidently been using magic for much longer than me. This wasn't down to magic though. This was about our physical abilities. If I was to somehow win this fight, I would have to do something... Unexpected...

"Marie!" We both turned to see one of the soldiers holding a communication lacrima. "We have to go back to HQ. The boss has just told me that the Eclipse II is all ready to go. He just needs your help to prepare it." The girl sighed.

"Goodbye Heartfilia," She spoke, "It was good knowing you. I'm glad that I was able to meet you." The girl then turned and ran.

"BACK TO HQ!" she called out before running down the mountain (well volcano) like a skilled acrobat. The rest of the army in tow. I walked back to where the others were. Nobody appeared to be severely injured.

"What just happened!?" Flame exclaimed. "I really wanted to fight some more!"

"It seems that they retreated..." Aki spoke looking down at the tiny specks that resembled the small army that we had just fought.

"I don't want to fight again..." Luna murmured, "The people looked sad when I burned them..."

"I wanna do it again!" Layla yelled out. "The delightful screams of pain! The blood and gore! The scent of burning flesh!" We all looked at Layla quizzically. I had a feeling that she needed some professional help...

"Ah," I heard Loke say. I turned so that I could see him. He was facing someone who was walking towards us. A grey haired man. His tanned skin was covered in scars and his clothing was all torn and battered. On his right shoulder I could see a red Fairy Tail mark. Was this the member everyone was talking about? I stared into his eyes. They were an onyx colour - just like Igneel's. As soon as he spotted Loke I saw a glint of sadness. Of something lost that could never be retrieved.

"It's been a while Loke." he spoke. His gaze fixed on the spirit. Loke gave a small smile.

"Yeah... It really has... Natsu."


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu... Where had I heard that name before? I had definitely heard it before somewhere... Then it clicked. When Loke had been telling me about my family, he mentioned that Natsu Dragneel was married to Lucy Heartfilia. But if this was that Natsu, we would be over 100 hundred years old... Just like Raigh had mentioned when he had announced the mission... I didn't know what to think... This man standing before us was _the_ Natsu Dragneel!

"Why have you came?" Natsu spoke. He was gazing across us all, the sad look in his eyes seemed to become more noticeable the more he looked at us all. "Let's see..." he murmured, "So we have Loke... A handful of my descendants and..." He stopped when he came to Aki. "Some strange Gajeel-Levy mishmash." Say what now? Aki scowled at Natsu who couldn't help but laugh. "When you make that face you look so much like Gajeel did!" His laughter trailed off so that the sad glint in his eyes reappeared. At that moment Loke began to speak.

"We have came here to ask you about the recent goings on." Natsu gave Loke a puzzled look. Being stuck on a volcano must really isolate you from the outside world... "Well recently, there have been a group of people trying to kidnap Celica Heartfilia." Loke gestured to me before carrying on. I could feel Natsu's onyx eyes burning into me. I tried to ignore it. "This had been happening across Fiore to all members of the Heartfilia family. We have no idea why they are doing this. But what we do know, is that we need to stop them."

"Anything else?" Natsu asked. That was when I remembered something. Something that I was sure was important.

"I have something," I spoke. All eyes turned to me. I cleared my throat before speaking again. " When I was fighting that girl, Marie I think her name was, Someone came up to her telling her that the 'Eclipse II' or something was ready..." A dark look appeared over Loke's face as he exchanged glances with Natsu.

"Do you think they were talking about the eclipse cannon?" Natsu asked. Loke shook his head.

"The eclipse cannon was just a lie Future Rogue used to get Princess Hisui to use the eclipse gate. I think this is something different." Loke gazed across at the horizon. It the sun was starting to tilt slightly to he west. The sky was a bright pale blue and dotted with fluffy white clouds. "I think that since you destroyed the original eclipse, the dark guild in question has gone and built a new one. Whatever they plan to do with it. It can't be good. It could easily be linked to the Heartfilia family kidnappings..." Loke trailed off.

"Lucy could be in danger." Natsu spoke. Loke nodded.

"That is likely considering..." A pair of intensely worried looks spread over their faces. I couldn't help but wonder what on earth they were talking about. "I think I understand now..." Natsu put his hand to his head before looking up at us all.

"You better go and stop that dark guild. If you kids are anything like my generation was then I can put my trust in you."

"I have a question Natsu," Aki spoke up. Natsu turned her way.

"What is it?"

"How come you're still alive?" she asked, "over 100 is a long time to live." Natsu sighed.

"All of the original 5 dragon slayers who were taught their magic by dragons have suffered the same fate as me. I have no idea why this is. It probably has something to do with the fact that our dragons entered us to stop the dragonification process by creating antibodies. Since it was only us then... That's probably the reason why." Natsu sighed. "I finally understand how my brother felt... Wanting to die..." I had no clue whatsoever on what Natsu was talking about. It was all so... Vague... I felt like I was reading a book. The sort that drew you in with all sorts of mysteries and questions.

"Dragon man?" We all turned towards Luna. "Why are you so sad?" Natsu stared at the girl before bending down and placing his hand on her head. He gave her a small faint and yet sad smile.

"I'm sad because I miss my friends and family. They all died a long long time ago. Honestly... It was when Lucy died all those years ago... I couldn't believe that she could have gone... Just like that... Everything in the guild reminded me of her. So I went to this volcano..." There was silence for a while before Natsu looked up at all of us. "I wish she could have met you all." As he spoke I thought I saw a tear fall from his onyx eye. It must have been hard living all of those years. All he could do was watch as all of his friends, family and loved ones died right before his eyes... It must have been an unimaginable pain to bear alone... Natsu stood up and turned away from all of us. "You should all get going." He spoke, "You need to stop them as soon as possible." I watched as Natsu walked away he lifted his hand into the air. His index finger was pointed straight towards the sky: "I'm counting on you Fairy Tail."

"Loke?" I asked we walked back down the volcano. He turned towards me.

"You can call me dad you know"

"Um Dad?" I asked trying out the new word. "Are there other dragon slayers still alive as well as Natsu?" That's what it had seemed like with what Natsu had said when he was explaining his age.

"Yes," Loke (or Dad - this was going to get some getting used to) replied, "The 5 dragon slayers that Natsu was talking about were Natsu Dragneel himself, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney." Redfox? Wasn't that Aki's second name? And wasn't Gajeel one of the people Natsu had mentioned that Aki resembled? "The latter two were members of Saber Tooth. The others members of Fairy Tail. As far as I know Wendy is still alive and Gajeel passed away about a decade or so ago. When it comes down to Sting and Rogue... I have no idea. Though the Saber Tooth guild may know a little bit about that." I looked down towards the ground. So Gajeel Redfox was dead? Why had he died while the others had lived? What was different about him? I probably shouldn't really be overthinking people's deaths...

As soon as we arrived back at the guild Loke explained the situation to Raigh. Whatever was going on with the dark guild we had encountered it couldn't be good. According to Loke the Eclipse was originally a gateway through time. I watched as Raigh took center stage. He would be explaining whatever plan he and Loke had come up with to deal with the problem. "This is a dangerous time for everyone!" he spoke out. Everyone stopped what we were doing and turned his way. "The dark guild that has been operating recently is known as the Witch Lord guild. From what I have gathered from Loke and his team, it seems that they are intending to use a gateway through time known as the 'Eclipse II' to travel back in time. Most likely to 100 years ago if our theories are correct." There was a pause before Raigh spoke again. "If Witch Lord succeed then life as we know it could very well be changed for the worst. We cannot allow this to happen AT ALL COSTS! That means we have to be extremely serious about this entire mission. That is why we have to have a strong group of people right here in Fiore and another to go and raid the enemy base." I sighed. I wanted to forget all about my numerous encounters with the dark guild Witch Lord. One part of me wanted to stay and protect the guild and everyone else in Fiore. However, I still wanted to find out what was going on with my family and why they wanted us all. I also still had unfinished business to take care of with Marie...

"The Fairy Tail members that I have chosen to go on this mission have been chosen for this mission as I believe that they will be best suited for this mission. These people are:" There was a one second pause. Even if it were just one second it felt like a lifetime to me. "Loke, Flame Dragneel, Rain Fullbuster, Hina Fullbuster, Ezra Fernandes and Celica Heartfilia." That was it? Well I guessed that we would need a small group of people to infiltrate their base... "In addition to this group of people," I stopped thinking about it and looked back towards Raigh, "We have contacted other guilds to ask for help. We will be receiving a few members from Saber Tooth to come and help with the mission. Not to mention the independent guild Crime Sorciere will also be sending aid on this mission. They will meet you all at the location of the Witch Lord guild. Which will be marked on the maps provided for all of you." Since when have we ever been given maps before? "Everyone who is staying behind we will discuss plans tomorrow. Good Luck Fairy Tail." I watched as Raigh stepped off of the stage. We had just gotten back to Magnolia and it was already time for another mission. I smiled. That was the life of a guild wizard after all...


	10. Chapter 10

Before we left, we were each all given a map of Fiore. I could see where the Witch Lord guild was on the map, as it was marked with a small red circle. It was nearer to the Lamia Scale guild that the Fairy Tail guild. If we stopped off there we may be able to get members from there to come and help us as well. I was still unsure what the mission we were going on exactly was. I had a feeling that it would have some involvement with the Eclipse II though.

We were just outside Magnolia when Loke began to brief us all on the mission. He cleared his throat before he began to speak. "This is a very important mission that could affect life as we know it. We cannot afford to fail." I looked around at the trees in the Magnolia forest. Listening to the faint sounds of birds chirping and wind rustling through the trees made me feel calm and at peace. Could all of this really change if we didn't complete the mission. Loke began to speak once more. "All of this has to do with Eclipse II. The Eclipse is a gate through time that allows anyone who uses it to travel to any period of time that they wish to travel to. However, the Eclipse gate was destroyed by a member of our guild around 100 years ago so that it couldn't be used again. We believe that the Eclipse II is a recreation of the original Eclipse gate. We have no idea what Witch Lord want to do with the gate, though it cannot be good." I could only just see the sun upon the horizon, casting cold shadows through the trees from the dark orange sky. It was getting late. We had to set off early so that we could get a head start getting to the Witch Lord guild. We had to get there as quickly as possible in order to stop whatever was going on with Eclipse II.

We arrived at Hargeon the next morning. We had taken a short break to sleep for a little while. Loke had gone back to the celestial world for a little while to regain his energy back. It must be hard having to come back and forth between the two worlds without a wizard, but he seemed to be able to do it. After resting, he had come back in about an or so hour to wake us all up and to carry on with the journey. The plan was that from Hargeon we would be taking a magical vehicle all the way to Margaret Town where the Lamia Scale guild was situated. There we would be able to ask for some help from some of the members there. Hopefully they would cooperate.

It was easy to get our hands on a magic vehicle. We had spotted Jenna in the market and had asked her where we could easily find one, from there she had directed us to a place that rented them out. And now, we were on our way to Margaret town. Rain was driving. According to Hinami, he was rather good when it came down to driving. She had been right. We were travelling at great speeds towards Margret town in record time. Not to mention Rain's driving was so smooth that it almost didn't feel like I was in a moving vehicle! However, This wasn't smooth enough for Flame.

"Help..." I heard her wheeze. I looked across to see her with her halfway out of the window. "Make it stop..."

"What are you trying to do now Flame?" Ezra asked looking Flame's way. There was no reply. "Having motion sickness must be awful," Ezra spoke turning my way, "Every time you need to travel somewhere you end up puking your guts out." I nodded before asking: "Why do you think Master chose the six of us to go on the mission?" A thoughtful expression clouded Ezra's face as he placed his finger on his chin.

"Well..." he began, "He probably chose Flame as she's the most adaptable fire dragon slayer, Rain because his water magic really comes in handy - especially when Flame accidentally sets things on fire. Hina was chosen because she's flexible when it comes down to her magic, not to mention she can be pretty scary in battle." I looked over at Hinami who was chatting happily with Loke. She didn't look scary at all. "Trust me she's scary," Ezra spoke as if reading my mind, "When she's older and has more experience she's going to be one of the top S-class wizards." I looked back towards Hinami again. Now I couldn't wait to see her in action. "Loke was chosen because of his experience," Ezra carried on, "Him and master are pretty close." Now that Ezra mentioned it, Loke did spend a lot of time with Raigh. Did they always talk about serious stuff such as the guild? I couldn't help but wonder.

"Why were you chosen?" I asked Ezra. He gave me a small smile.

"That's Easy. I'm S-class. We need an S-class member on this mission don't we? and just like Hinami, when it comes down to my magic I'm very versatile." I had forgotten that Ezra was S-class.

"What magic do you use?" I couldn't help but ask. Ezra sighed slightly.

"I specialize in multiple types of magic, however if I were to choose one... I'd probably go with Heavenly body magic." Heavenly Body magic... That was to do with stars and space similar to celestial magic... There was a short silence before Ezra spoke up again. "Aren't you curious about why you're chosen?" That's right. I had interrupted Ezra when I asked him why he had been chosen.

"I have no idea why I was chosen," I admitted, "I honestly don't know what master sees in me. I'm new to the guild and haven't got a good grasp on all of my magic yet..."

"This is your fight remember? You're a Heartfilia so this is something you should get to settle. You want to help right? Also Flame says that you were amazing beating up a blizzardvern as well as easily holding your own against that Marie girl."

"I only beat the blizzardvern because of some strange new magic and I couldn't even defeat Marie." I protested. Ezra shook his bright blue head. His hair was the sort of bright blue that would really stand out in a crowd. Like really stand out.

"It's good if you have some sort of strange new magic. All you need is experience and practice and it'll surely become easier to use. Also, it doesn't matter that you couldn't beat Marie. You'll get plenty of opportunities to train and many other chances to fight her again. When it comes down it fighting, it doesn't matter whether you min or lose. All that truly matters is that you're heart is in the right lace and you're fighting for what you believe in." I thought about what Ezra had said just then. Fighting for what I believed in... I liked the sound of that.

Due to Rain's excellent driving, we soon arrived at Margaret town. It was a pretty town with a river flowing through just like Magnolia. There was a large variety of different houses across each side of the river as small groups of people passed by. I noticed quite a few bushes and trees by the river banks as well. It was nice here, but not as nice as Magnolia.

"Where is the Lamia Scale guild?" Rain asked while dragging a slightly motion sick Flame across the ground as we walked through the streets. We were out of the vehicle though Flame still hadn't recovered. Maybe it took a long time to recover from motion sickness?

"Lamia Scale's over there right?" Ezra spoke pointing to some place in Margaret town.

"You mean the stone building that's on fire?" Hinami stated after following where Ezra had pointed.

"Yeah... Wait what!?" Ezra looked back in the direction where he had been pointing. I looked back over there was well. Hinami was right. There were flames covering what looked like was once a large stone guild hall. From where we were standing I could see a charred statue in the distance that seemed to represent a lamia. It was the Lamia Scale guild hall alright but what could have happened?

"Did someone say fire? I'm hungry." We all turned to see Flame who had now apparently recovered from her motion sickness. That was quick. Was it just because there was a fire near by though?

"Are you feeling bett-" I began. But before I could finish, Flame was already running in the direction of the burning guild hall. Was she seriously going to eat the fire engulfing the Lamia Scale guild hall.

"Maybe I can help too!" Rain spoke as he ran off in the same direction as Flame. For some reason I had a feeling that helping wasn't the only thing on Flame's mind right now - or should I say stomach?

When the rest of us caught up, Flame and Rain had already put out the fire. There were many people gathered outside the guild here. I looked up at the guild hall. It didn't look too damaged and nobody looked too hurt... The fire must have only started fairly recently.

"U-um excuse me?" I heard a voice from behind me speak. I turned to see a girl a little younger than I was with short dark blue hair and brown eyes. I noticed that she had a striking resemblance to Alyse. "Do you have any idea what happened here?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **If you want to see a picture of the map, I've got it on this story at quotev - as you can add pictures to the chapters there. This is the only chapter with a picture so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

I stared back at the dark blue haired girl. "I'm sorry," I spoke, "But I don't know either."

"What on earth happened to Lamia Scale?" We all turned to see a light blue flying cat with a white star of fur over his stomach. It was Star.

"Hey Star!" Flame called out running towards the small blue exceed and embracing him in a tight hug. I watched as Star tried to wriggle free from Flame's grasp. I guessed that he had followed us here. Well, we couldn't really tell him to go back to Magnolia now after he had traveled all the way to Margaret town...

"You're all from Fairy Tail aren't you?" the blue haired girl asked. Following her gaze, I could tell that she had spotted the scarlet emblem on the back of Flame's right hand. I nodded in reply. "I'll tell you what I know," she finally spoke. That was when I realised that I still didn't know anything about this girl. Who was she?

"I was in the forest where I live when I heard some people walking by. I overheard them talking about stopping off at Margaret Town to 'eliminate the wizards.' With out thinking, I set off to Margaret town to try and help anyone who was hurt and try to stop anything more from happening. But... It seems I was too late..." The girl looked down towards the cobble stone ground. It was evident that she was upset that she had been unable to prevent this from happening. "Wendy and my big sister are going to be so worried about me..." the girl murmured, "I didn't even tell them where I was going..." Wendy? Wasn't that the name of one of the dragon slayers who Loke had mentioned who was still alive?

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Winda Marvell," was her reply, "I'm a sky dragon slayer as well as an enchanter." There was no doubt about it. This girl was one of Wendy Marvell's descendants. Winda's resemblance to Alyse and the fact that they were both sky dragon slayers made me believe that she was one of Wendy's descendants as well. I looked around to see where everyone else had gotten to. Flame was still chatting to Star and it seemed that Loke, Rain and Hinami were talking to someone who I assumed was the Lamia Scale guild master. I looked over to the Lamia Scale guild hall where I could see Ezra gazing up at it. I watched as he turned around to look straight in our direction. His brown eyes locked onto mine.

Steadily, He began to walk towards us. "It looks like this was another one of Witch Lord's schemes," he spoke, "they must be targeting legal wizard guild - ones that could be a threat to them. Fairy Tail could easily be next." Just then Ezra noticed Winda who was standing right beside me.

"This is Winda Marvell," I spoke before he had to ask. "She's a sky dragon slayer." Ezra smiled.

"I'm Ezra Fernandes, one of Fairy Tail's S class wizards." Just at that moment the three of us heard a wail or cry. It sounded like a crying child. I assumed that it was one of the children in the large crowd of people, but nobody else seemed to hear the sound. Just the three of us. Something was definitely wrong. Swiftly, we all rushed towards the sound. It was coming from just inside the guild hall, from part of the stone that had collapsed. As we waded through the charred rubble, we could see the source of the noise. A girl, no older than the age of three, was sprawled helplessly upon the ground. There was a large cut on her forehead, that also seemed to be bruised. I also noticed that her left leg was caught underneath one of the rocks. As quickly as possible we dashed over to the small girl who was sobbing so loud that it pained my ears. The crowd outside the guild hall may have been able to hear her if they weren't making such a noisy fuss over the whole matter.

"I can heal her," Winda spoke up from the deafening sobs. That was right. She was a sky dragon slayer.

"We'll probably have to move the rock from her leg first," Ezra spoke up. That was right. Both Ezra and I tightly grasped the rough rock with both of our hands and lifted it up off of the girls leg and out of the way. We set it beside another smaller looking rock, which was stained crimson with blood. It was at that moment when I realised what must have happened. This little girl must have been trying to escape the building with all of the other Lamia Scale members. Amid all of the chaos, she must have taken a wrong turn and found herself in this part of the guild hall. Unfortunately, this part of the guild hall must had begun to collapse. One of the rocks trapped her leg while another hit her head - knocking her unconscious. She must have only just woken up now, to find herself in this incredibly painful situation... Now that the large rock had been removed from her leg, Winda could begin to heal her. First, Winda raised her hands up towards the girl's leg which was evidently broken. Just like when Alyse had used her magic, a light blue glistening glow appeared from Winda's hands. Compared to Alyse, I could sense a greater strength of magic power. This was probably because Winda had trained with Wendy, who was one of the original dragon slayers. Soon enough, Winda moved onto the girl's head. That was when I really began to notice Winda's incredible magic power. This was magic just used for healing, but magic used for fighting as well.

"All done," Winda sighed. It must take up a lot of energy to heal others, though Winda didn't look too exhausted. She must have trained quite a bit. I looked over at the young girl, who was still sitting on the ground. She was also still crying. Clear tears streamed from her dark blue eyes down her flushed red face. She was probably still traumatized by the whole experience. Gently, I reached out and cradled her in my arms, stroking her amaranth hair. This seemed to relax her slightly. Her wailing also seemed to calm down as well. I looked up to see a surprised expression on Ezra's face.

"I never knew that you were so good with little kids!"

"Neither did I," I admitted, a smile forcing it's way onto my face.

When the little girl had appeared to have recovered completely, I asked her whether she wanted to go outside and to see if we could find anyone from her guild. She nodded slowly. I carefully lifted the small girl up so that she was balenced steadily on my arm. When I was in the orphanage, I often had to help look after the kids who were younger than me. Maybe that was why I knew how to look after younger children? Oh well. It was best not to think about it too much right now. When we stepped back outside into the white sunlight a cool breeze drifted by. It was nice to feel the fresh air again after sitting in the singed rubble of the Lamia Scale guild hall for whoever knows how long.

"Camellia!" I heard a voice call. We all turned to see a white haired boy running our way. As he neared closer, I noticed that his hair wasn't white but was in fact a frosty pale blue. His eyes a dark colour, a blueish black maybe? He stopped in front of us - out of breath.

"Camellia," He mumbled.

"Robin!" The small pink haired girl cried. So was this little girl called Camellia? It was a pretty name. Camellia extended her tiny hands towards the pale haired boy. Reluctantly, I handed Camellia over to Robin. I felt almost sad handing her over, she was just so adorable and I almost felt like I had bonded with her... A bright smile washed onto Robin's face as he held Camellia in his arms.

"I was so worried about you!" He spoke, I could hear the joy in his voice, "We can't lose Lamia Scale's resident sky goddess can we?" At that Camellia giggled.

"Sky goddess?" Winda asked curiously. Robin turned to Winda.

"Camellia is from a line of Sky God slayers. Every so often it seems to skip a generation. But this time Camellia has inherited it."

"I could probably help her train if you wanted," Winda smiled. Robin stared at her in surprise before she continued. "I'm a sky dragon slayer. Since quite a few of the spells are similar I could probably help her grasp the basics." Robin nodded happily.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He smiled.

Just at that moment, the others walked over to where we were standing. "We were looking all over for you!" Loke exclaimed, "Where did you run off to?" Just at that moment Loke noticed Winda. He appeared to be rather taken aback. It probably had to do with her being Wendy's descendant.

"This is Winda Marvell," I explained, "She's a sky dragon slayer." I was sure that he already knew that but still. I mainly said it because his initial reaction had been so funny somehow.

"We need to let Fairy Tail know what happened," Ezra spoke changing the subject. His tone was completely serious. "It seems that Witch Lord has targeted Lamia Scale as they have seen them as a threat. This could easily mean that Witch Lord are targeting all f the guilds which they see as a threat. According to this logic, Fairy Tail could easily be in danger." Loke nodded steadily in simple agreement.

"We need to let the guild know as soon as possible, as well as the other major guilds." Loke gazed over at Star who was still nestled in Flame's arms. "You should go and deliver the message Star. You're the one who can get there quickest out of all of us. Plus you shouldn't really be going in this mission. It's way too dangerous and you don't have too much experience."

"But I want to come with you guys!" Star complained.

"I'll come with you back to Fairy Tail," Winda volunteered, "I've always wanted to go to Fairy Tail - after all of the stories that Wendy told me about the guild."

"Say..." Loke began, "Did Wendy mention anything about anyone called Loke?" Winda thought for a moment before replying.

"She did actually, she mentioned that he was a celestial spirit contracted to Lucy Heartfilia. She also mention that he was a bit of a player." Winda stated flatly. Loke cringed. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. The others all began to join in. The sound luckily didn't reach past our small little gathering. It would have been inappropriate to laugh so hard at a time such as this one - especially with what had happened at Lamia Scale.

Eventually, our laughter died down and we went back to our serious conversation. "I'll probably need to let Wendy know where I'm going as well, she'll probably be worried sick right now..." Winda spoke up.

"Do what you need to do, though it is vital that you get that information back to Fairy Tail." Loke replied. Winda nodded determinedly before running off followed by Star.

"I'll come back to start training Camellia soon!" I heard her call. I watched as a smile formed on Robin's face. I could tell that he evidently cared about the little girl in his arms.

"It's time we get going as well," Rain beamed, "There isn't really much left for us to do here."

"Yeah..." I replied as we began to say our farewells to Robin and Camellia. We'd hopefully be able to come and see them again soon enough. Apart from at the grand magic games, guilds didn't really get in touch with each other these days... It wasn't much longer to go now until we reached the Witch Lord guild hall. Hopefully, we'd be able to stop them from accomplishing whatever evil plan they had concocted...


	12. Chapter 12

After stopping off at Margaret town, it didn't take us too long to reach the witch lord guild hall. Except when we arrived, it was night time. Slowly we all exited the vehicle and looked around our surroundings. Outside the Witch Lord guild was a small variety of bushes and trees, which was lucky as anybody in the guild wouldn't be able to spot us amid the shrubbery. I couldn't see much of the guild hall itself. Though, from what I could see It seemed to be very large and very dark... Not the sort of guild that I would personally want to be part of. I couldn't help but wonder what what the members of a dark guild were like... I had a feeling that I didn't really want to know...

"So Fairy Tail has arrived," A voice spoke from behind. All of us turned to see 5 figures all hooded in navy blue cloaks. All 5 of them removed their hoods, perfectly in sync, to reveal 5 different faces. The first one that I looked upon was the face of a woman with long straight white hair that had a blueish tint along with a set of dark purple eyes. Beside her was a tall young man with spiked maroon hair along with dark tan skin. It was a noticeable contrast to the white haired girl beside him. Next, my eyes darted to a young boy with bright blue hair (that reminded me a lot of Ezra) as well as a pair of dark green eyes. Looking at him closely, he actually looked a lot like a younger version of Ezra but with a different eye colour - and maybe his hair wasn't the same electric bright blue and was a little more dull. They still looked shockingly alike though. Next my eyes darted to the girl next to him (who looked about a year or so older) with bright wavy pink hair and the friendly green eyes. There was a cheerful warm genuine smile across her face. Finally, my eyes darted to the figure at the front. His hair was a strange dark purple colour and his eyes were the same dark brown as Ezra's. Not to mention there was a red tattoo over his right eye that was identical to Rizea's.

"Coro? Sieg?" Ezra spoke. The tall purple haired boy nodded. Ezra walked forwards to embrace the purple haired boy along with his mini version.

"It's been a while cousin," purple hair spoke a small smile upon his face, "How's Rizea?" So they were cousins. That explained a lot (mainly the resemblance). Who knew that Crime Sorciere also housed the Fernandes family?

After a while of hugging and catching up while the rest of us watched in confusion purple hair began introduce everyone in Crime Sorciere. "My name is Coro Fernandes I'm 20 years old and the leader of this small group. This here is my younger brother Seig. He's 14 and a user of heavenly body magic as well as hyper magic." Purple hair, or Coro, turned towards the white haired girl as well as the snake like - maroon haired boy. "This is Skyla an 18 year old user of angel magic and this is Viper. He's aged 21 and is a poison dragon slayer." Another dragon slayer? How many were there!? "And this is Elysia," Coro gestured towards the pink haired girl, "She's a 15 year old user of maguilty sense magic." I watched as Elysia gave us a small wave.

"Now we just need to wait for Saber Tooth to arrive."

"Did you just mention us?" The sound of a girl interrupted us. So it seemed that Saber Tooth was here now. We turned to see a girl with short light blue hair and cerulean eyes.

"I'm Sora Eucliffe," she spoke, "A white dragon slayer from the Saber Tooth guild." ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!? Wasn't dragon slayer magic supposed to be lost magic or something? Then why did so many people have it... "Oh, and I'm also the guild master's daughter," Sora added. I watched as two more figures emerged from behind Sora. On of them was a girl who looked identical to Sora. "This is my twin sister Yuki," Sora spoke, "She's also a white dragon slayer."

"And I'm Shade Cheney," The other figure spoke. I looked up to see a boy about a year older than myself with long black hair that covered one side of his face. On the other side I could see a ruby red eye peaking out from beneath his hair. "I'm also a shadow dragon slayer." Seriously. How many dragon slayers are there!?

"So Saber Tooth only sent 3 kids," Viper spoke in a mocking voice, "You would think that they didn't care about the fate of this world."

"What was that!?" Sora yelled.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring our hole guild into this," Shade spoke, "It may turn out to be bad for your health."

"It's not our fault that your guild is stupid and weak." Skyla retorted.

"We're the weak ones!?" Sora exclaimed, "We only had to sent 3 members which actually proves how powerful we are. If anything Fairy Tail are the weak ones!"

"What the hell do you think that you're doing mocking the best guild in Fiore you little punk!?" Flame yelled walking towards the young girl, her teeth bared. "We sent _6_ members which just proves how much our guild _cares._ "

I sighed as the rowdier members of each guild all started insulting each other and each other's guilds. This was honestly getting nowhere and nobody was trying to stop them. Seriously! Loke and Coro were discussing stuff while Ezra caught up with Sieg. Yuki seemed to be shying away from it all while Rain was attempting to pry everyone apart. At least _someone_ had the right idea; Not that it was working. There was nothing for it.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. I almost didn't recognize my voice. Everyone turned to stare at me. I silently gulped before carrying on. "We're here to work as a team to help save the world from whatever Witch Lord is planning. If we can't even get along now, then we have no chance of stopping them in the future! Also, you're making a LOT of noise. Do you _want_ them all to come out and find us? Well if that happens the mission's done for."

"I bet I could take them _all_." Flame grinned.

"I bet I could take more than you ever could," Viper glanced over at Flame challenging her.

"Well I could take on the whole guild if I ever wanted to," Sora added, pushing even further. I placed my head in my palms. This was hopeless.

"Blondie's right," Shade spoke up - placing a hand on Sora's shoulder, "This is a dangerous mission mission where we all need to work together." I sighed. FINALLY we could get something done!

The plan was then put into action. Apparently Crime Sorciere had this all figured out before we had all arrived. The only members that would be travelling with the rest of us would be Coro and Elysia. I watched as Coro handed Skyla a communications lacrima. This is what he would use when we returned to let both Skyla and Viper know that we had done so. It was their job to keep guard. Seig however, was not keeping guard. It would be his job to inform as many people as possible about the threat of Witch Lord. He was also given a communication lacrima as well in case he needed to get in touch with any other members of Crime Sorciere. After that, the plan for all of us who were completing the mission was to storm the guild hall and by any means possible stop Witch Lord from using the eclipse II. The suggested action was simply destroying it. What could possibly go wrong?

"We'll need to sprint straight into the guild hall," Coro spoke as we all peered at the dark looming guildhall through the cover of the bushes. "If any members of the guild come out to try and stop us, don't spend time fighting. Try and get past as soon as possible." The bushes rustled as we all nodded our heads. "Now," Coro spoke up again, "We'll need to wear these. To conceal our appearance from any Witch Lord members as well as a disguise if we end up going ahead to the future." I turned towards Coro who had seemed to have pulled out a bunch of dark crimson cloaks from nowhere. "Requip," he muttered in explanation as he passed them around to all of us. Luckily, there were just enough. Carefully, I slipped my crimson cloak over my clothes. It was nice and roomy, not to mention comfier than I had expected. I pulled the large hood over my head. I felt safer underneath the concealment of the cloak - despite the amount of danger that I was going to plunge headfirst into.

"Let's go!" Coro yelled, "Operation Stop project Eclipse II!" And with that, we charged out into the open.

Black cloaks would have been a much better idea. What made Coro think that it was a good idea to charge straight into the enemy base dressed in RED of all colours! Sure it was a dark red but still... As soon as we began to run forward, the enemy forces charged upon us. Since they were wearing black, they were able to easily sneak up on us from the shadows surrounding the entirety of the guild hall. It was hard not to fight them, since our main objective was get into the guild hall... But they just kept on coming.

"Celica!" I turned my head slightly to see Loke running beside me. Accept, it was impossible to run due to the swarming mass of soldiers. "I can fight them off. Since I'm a celestial spirit I'll be able to catch up with you through the celestial world." I nodded slightly, unsure of weather that would be the right thing to do. Could I really leave Loke - no my _father_ \- to fight the enemy all on his own!?

"I won't be alone," he spoke with a smile, as if reading my mind, "Due to the recent decline in the Heartfilia family, there are many un-contracted celestial spirits. I'm sure that they'll all put their faith in you and fight for this cause."

"But..." I protested. How was I supposed to summon spirits I didn't have a contract with? Also, could I really leave all the celestial spirits - no my _friends_ \- behind as I ran forwards to save the world?

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry for the late update. I wasn't able to find enough time to do update last week, so I am extremely sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

Loke stared at me. "We'll be fine," he spoke reassuringly, "You need to go help your friends."

"But you're my friends too!" I cried out. I could feel warm tears begin to prick my eyes. "I don't want to leave you!"

Loke sighed. "I've already said," he started, "All of us spirits will be able to return to the celestial world if you allow us, then we'll be able to easily catch up. Also if we're injured we'll be able to return to the celestial world. We'll be fine. You just need to trust us." _trust us._ The words echoed in my mind, filling me with guilt. I had to trust them. I believed in them didn't I? I breathed in. I had been such an idiot. I had to stop being so soft and naive. I had to be strong and believe in myself _and_ my _friends_. I was a Fairy Tail wizard after all wasn't I?

"Celica!" How stupid it was of me that we were currently on a battle field and _in the middle of a battle_... Out of the corner of my eye I could just see what looked like a large, dark concentrated beam of black magic just a few inches away from hitting me. My body began to act completely on instinct. I watched as my hands clapped together and a blindingly bright golden light began to seep out, purging the black magic away into nothingness. The light faded almost as quickly as it had appeared, like a flash. At that moment, I found Loke right by my side.

"Celica," he spoke in a serious tone, "Do you have any idea what you just did?" I shook my head. Honestly, I had no idea what that was. It isn't everyday you somehow manage produce a magical flash of golden light for a less than a few seconds or so. "Great," Loke muttered under his breath before turning back to me. "This is going to be very brief OK?" I nodded, still unsure of what was going on. "What just happened there is that you activated your _Stellar Nova_." I stared at Loke blankly. What did he mean by 'Stellar Nova?' Loke began to explain further despite the raging battlefield around us.

"Stellar Nova is the name of a type of lost magic from over 400 years ago that was relative to the Heartfilia family. It is pure, concentrated celestial magic and is known to be the closest type of magic to the 'one true magic' which was almost like the father of all magic. Anyway, Stellar Nova can also be considered to be _the_ most powerful type of magic if used properly. It is also relative to the concepts of space and time." My head was really starting to hurt now. "Stellar Nova is also the type of magic that Witch Lord fear the most." Now it made sense why Witch Lord had been killing off the Heartfilia family. They were afraid of the Stellar Nova. "Only a few of the Heartfilia family have ever been able to activate their Stellar Nova, including the late Lucy Heartfilia as well as yourself. To cut to the chance you'll be able to use it to summon all of the 12 zodiac spirits at once. It should be easier if you summon to ones that you have contracts with first." It had taken about a minute or two for Loke to tell me all of that. In that grand scheme of things, every second meant something. Therefore, now was my time to act: with a brand new (slightly overpowered) new type of magic.

Swiftly, I summoned all of the zodiac spirits that I had contracts with. Virgo, Capricorn and Cancer. I was soon greeted with a chorus of 'Princess,' 'Lady Celica,' and 'ebi.' Now it was time for the rest... So I had to summon another 8 spirits with nothing other than a strange new type of magic that I had only just activated and had no idea how to use. This was definitely going to work perfectly..." Just as I had instinctively done before, I clapped my hands together. This time however, I concentrated on the magic in my core. Celestial magic. I closed my eyes, not really sure what to do. Maybe I should just do what I usually do when I opened a spirits gate? I would have to connect my magic to the celestial world... Eyes closed, I could feel my spirit along with my magic extending out of my body and reaching out to the celestial world...

Instantly, there was another, larger, burst of brilliant, dazzling, sparkling, bright golden light. As soon as it had faded away, I could make out 5 figures. A pink haired young woman with a pair of twisted horns upon her head dressed in a white fluffy dress, a tall muscular looking black and white bull, two small floating creatures with a pair of antenna on both of their heads, a tall deeply tanned man with a large scorpion tail and finally a black haired lanky man in what looked like a horse costume. I assumed that they were Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Scorpio and Sagittarius. My guesses were correct.

"Well done," Loke spoke, "you were able summon 5. Not bad for a first try." I smiled just as Loke moved to dodge an incoming enemy attack. All of the other celestial spirits seemed to pick up on what needed to be done.

"Thank you all of you!" I yelled out with a wave as I began to run towards the entrance to the Witch Lord guild hall. Thanks to the spirits' help, there was now a clear path to the entrance. I smiled. Celestial spirits were the best.

As I ran onward, I could feel my skin starting to itch ever so slightly. I didn't think too much of it at the time and kept on running where I found Coro waiting at the entrance. So he had managed to get here first without the path clear. I couldn't help but wonder how powerful he was. He was in charge of the small group from crime sorciere after all. The rest of us soon followed (all aside Loke of course) and we were able to dive straight into the mouth of the Witch Lord guild hall...

The guild hall was a labyrinth filled with many unexpected twists and turns that seemed to lead nowhere.

"Why would anyone want to build a guild hall like this?" I asked as we ran down the dimly lit corridors, "how do any of their members find there way around here?"

"I guess it's to stop intruders like us," Ezra answered - who happened to be running right beside me, "confusing corridors like these will stop their enemies from finding any of their secrets. When it comes down to their members, if any of them get lost they'll probably be kicked out for being too incompetent or too 'weak.'" I stifled a laugh.

"You're probably right. Dark guilds probably do kick their members out for such trivial matters." Ezra gave a warm smile before turning back ahead. We had to focus on the mission rather than how dark guilds operated, despite how useful the information could turn out to be in the future...

Luckily for us, dark guilds are stupid enough to make important announcements when the enemy has infiltrated their guild hall. I doubted that all dark guilds were that stupid, it was probably just Witch Lord. "Attention all!" The voice was the voice of a young boy, no older older than 8 or 9. Why did Witch Lord have a kid in their guild!? Did they abduct them or something!? I doubted that they joined of their own accord... "Project Eclipse II is starting. All selected participants now make your way to sector 17. If you're not there in the next 5 minutes you will be left behind from the mission and excluded from the guild. That is all." Unluckily for us, we had no idea where sector 17 was. But it was still better than working with nothing.

"Do you think that the different sectors are labelled?" Yuki asked turning to look for any signs around the dark passageways.

"I doubt they'd be that stupid," Sora responded to her sister's remark.

"They could be though," Shade interrupted, "They were stupid enough to do that announcement while we were in the building..." There was a short second of silence before Coro spoke up.

"If there were different signs to different sectors we have at least seen one by now," he stated. That was true. We had probably been almost all over the building and still hadn't seen and signs. "Our best bet is to find a small group of soldiers or Witch Lord guild members running somewhere in a hurry. They'll probably be in a hurry as they have less than 5 minutes to get to sector 17." Coincidentally, just at that moment, a group of no less than 3 soldiers ran straight past us not attempting to fight us or engage us in any way. Those soldiers were evidently the some of ones which had to get to sector 17.

Hastily (yet carefully), we began to follow the soldiers down the narrow dark passageway. It was hard to keep track of them as we had to remain quite far behind so that we weren't spotted. However, we had at least 4 dragon slayers with us so were easily able to keep track of them despite the dark. Soon enough, we found white light pouring into the corridors and we were suddenly in a large vast room filled with light. There was a deep crimson carpet that lead to what looked like a large stone archway with a pair of immensely huge doors, that appeared to be slowly closing. I could only just make out the three soldiers that we had been following as they leaped through the narrowing gap between the colossal double doors. This was the Eclipse II then. That also meant that we had failed our mission... I watched, helplessly, as the doors edged steadily closer together. Upon the doors and the rest of the archway I noticed grand carvings of gold and shapes that appeared to resemble the sun, the moon and the stars... Who knew that such a beautiful gate could be the cause of such peril to the world...

"There's someone over there!" I heard Hinami call out. Swiftly, we all turned in the direction that she was pointing in. The, sprawled upon the ground by the eclipse II was a woman - most likely in her late thirties. Her long blonde hair was a tangled mess upon the ground and her clothes were tattered brown rags. As we neared closer, I could feel the slight radiation of celestial magic coming off of the woman. I had heard that the Eclipse (or Eclipse II in this case) needed celestial magic to be opened. Had she been the one they had used to open the gate?

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I spent my whole day finishing this off so that it could be published today so be happy with what you've got :)**

 **About Stellar Nova... Yes the name was kind of random and yes it may seem a little OP right now... But there are going to be some heavy side affects for using it which will be why the Heartfilia family eventually stopped it's practice.**

 **Also, if anyone still reads this fanfic it might be nice to get a review every once and a while to keep me going since I'm writing/planning with so many different fics at the moment...**


	14. Chapter 14

Swiftly, we made our way over to the woman laying down on the floor. As we neared her limp body, I noticed that her locks of tangled blonde hair were draped over her face. Without thinking, I bent down to brush the hair from her face. lines of worry adorned her pale, gaunt face. I could tell that the people here hadn't been treating her well. How long _had_ she been here? I listened carefully to hear the woman's shallow rattling breath. She was still alive, for now that was. Maybe there was a possibility we could get her to some help?

Now, I was faced with the challenge of waking the woman up. I didn't want to shake her or hurt her in any way. She _was_ currently dying after all. Unsure of what really to do, I began to speak. "Um miss," my voice sounded awkward and somewhat strained, "Are you okay?" I knew that she wasn't okay, but what else was I supposed to say? Slowly, the woman's eye lids faded open to reveal a pair of shining chocolate eyes. I felt my gut twist. I could tell that she was a Heartfilia. Was this woman one of the Heartfilia's who Witch Lord had captured? They must have used her to open up the Eclipse II... I turned back to look at Flame who was standing right behind me. There was a look of concern on her usually cheery face. Due to her dragon slayer's sense of smell, she must have been able to tell that this woman was a heartfilia. However, there was something deeper in her eyes that I could not place...

"C-Celica?" The small voice brought me back to the woman laid down upon the ground. "Is that you?" I could feel my body starting to shake slightly, my heart twisting inside of me.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer to that question. A thin smile formed upon the woman's pallid face.

"It is you," she spoke in a quiet gentle tone. "The last time I saw you was when you were only 1 year old. I hope you've had a good life these past 16 years. You really have grown up to be a beautiful young woman..." At than very moment it all dawned on me. I finally understood the look I had seen in Flame's eyes. She had known as soon as we had set foot in the room.

"M-mother..." I asked, my voice shaky. Steadily, I saw the woman's smile deepen and her head nod slightly. All this time... she had still been alive... And now... when I finally got to see her, she was dying. I felt a warm tear glide down my left cheek. Gently, my mother reached up and wiped the tear from my face.

"There's no need to cry..." she murmured, though I couldn't stop myself from doing so.

A moment or so passed before someone spoke. It was my mother. "Celica," her voice was so quiet that she could have mouthed the words, "What do you know about Stellar Nova." Stellar Nova. That was the name of the lost magic that Loke had told me about. One that had been passed through the Heartfilia family... Carefully, I told my mother what little I knew about it, including how it could open multiple gates without keys along with the fact that I could release bursts of celestial energy.

"I see," my mother contemplated what I had just said, "You're main goal is to stop Witch Lord is it not?" I nodded at that. "Then you can use your Stellar Nova to open the Eclipse II before it closes completely and go back to the past to stop them."

"What happens if it closes completely?" Ezra asked from behind.

"Then Celica will have to use up all of her magic to open the gate, she'll suffer the same fate as me..." my mother breathed. I glanced worriedly at her. Was she going to make it? She had to! I needed her to! This wasn't just for my sake either, all Loke wanted was to see her again! Not to mention the fact that she didn't deserve to die here! Not after she had spent the last 16 years stuck here at Witch Lord...

"We need to get her out of here!" I exclaimed turning around towards the others. "Can someone-"

"-Celica" I turned to see my mother once again, "Don't abandon your mission just to save me. My time is over. You need to go and save those who can still be saved."

"How am I supposed to leave you here!?" I sobbed, unable to control my emotions, "All I've ever wanted is to have a family! I've never had a mother and-"

"Isn't Fairy Tail your family?" she asked staring up at me. I didn't know what to say. I sniffed before hastily wiping the tears from my face and nodding. "You shouldn't put your own desires above the fate of the world. You need to go to the past and save Lucy."

"Save Lucy?" I asked, "As in Lucy Heartfilia?" my mother nodded.

"Witch Lord are planning to _kill_ Lucy Heartfilia in the past so that none of her descendants live in the future. Apparently the Stellar Nova-" At that moment, my mother began a fit of coughing.

"Are you alright?" I asked as soon as she had stopped.

"Do you see," she spoke again, "No matter what I die."

"No." I shook my head, "You're not going to die." My mother sighed with a faint smile before her face became serious once more.

"The only way you can stop Witch Lord is by killing the head assassin in charge of killing Lucy. Hes known as the dark knight..."

"Why do we have to kill him!?" I protested. My mother sighed.

"You're a good girl Celica. Do you think I would suggest it if there were another way?" I shook my head, embarrassed at my foolishness. Just at that moment, a thought occurred to mind.

"If the Eclipse was destroyed in the past," I spoke, "How are we going to get back to the future?"

"Stellar Nova can also be used to create portals through space and time via the celestial world, which is what you'll basically be doing by opening up the Eclipse II." she began softly, "Once you've done that you'll be able to easily return back to the future using Stellar Nova..." Another fit of coughing began. Her voice was beginning to grow even more horse and strained...

"Mother..." I spoke worriedly.

"When you come back..." She croaked, "there's a room in sector 7 where there are a collection of zodiac keys. You should rescue them..."

"Mother!" I yelled, placing my palms to her worn, pallid face. Her skin was as cold as ice.

"Tell Marie..." she began, but didn't continue with what she was going to say. A moment or so passed, my mother's breathing getting shallower by the second. I noticed a small tear roll down the side of her face. "I love you..." she finally breathed out. After that, she spoke no more.

I could no longer hold it in. My emotion came spilling out. My body shook as my sobs engulfed me. I had only known her for a few minutes, but I already missed her. I thought back to her last words. _I love you_. Those words... I hadn't been able to tell her that before...

"Celica!" I felt a pairs of hands drag me off of the ground. Through the blur of my tears, I could see Flame staring at me. "You need to use your Stellar Nova to open up the gate so we can save Lucy!" The mention of Lucy forced me to sob even more. If I couldn't save my mother, what hope did I have in saving her!?

"You should be more gentle Flame!" A voice that sounded like Ezra spoke, "She's just seen her mother _die!_ For gods sake just give her some time!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Flame snapped furiously, "ANY MINUTE NOW THAT STUPID DOOR IS GOING TO CLOSE AND WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING TO SAVE LUCY!"

"You idiot!" Ezra shouted back, "How the hell do you expect her to open the gate like this!?"

"It's not easy having to see your mother die," Rain put in, "That's something I know from personal experience..." Hina nodded agreeing with her brother.

"Flame's right," Coro spoke directly to his cousin, "We don't have enough time." As everyone began to argue I began to think about what my mother had said. She had been dead set on me opening the gate and saving Lucy. Then there was the sentence that she never finished: _Tell Marie..._ Anger began to bubble inside me putting a temporary block on the overwhelming grief. My fists clenched together. Whatever Marie had done to my mother... She was going to _pay_. Most likely, she would have gone to the past to kill Lucy. I wasn't able to save my mother, but there was still a chance that I could avenge her...

Carefully, I wiped the tears from my eye and turned to face the large gate. It was still open but only by a small crack. I _would_ open it. For my mother. For the Heartfilias. For Fairy Tail. Like I had done before, I clapped my hands together and concentrated my magic upon the gate. It was easier than it had been before, using the stellar nova that was. I could hear the bickering amid my friends begin to die down as they watched the gate slowly begin to open up again. Now it was time to act. As I strode forwards towards the bright light of the gate, my friends behind me, I noticed a small itch or tingle spread across my body. Whatever it was I assumed it had to do with the gate. But that didn't matter. What mattered now was our mission. To save Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **RIP Bonnie Heartfilia :( This was a scene that I was always planning to do when I started writing this. This is also NOT the last death scene if anybody wanted to know about that...**

 **Just thought I'd also let you all know that I changed Patti and Eds names to Winda and Sieg as I thought that it would suit their characters better, so sorry for any inconvenience that this may cause :/**


	15. Chapter 15

Year X793 (98 years in the past)

* * *

I looked around to see that we were all in a simple street alley way. The ground was paved with delicate slabs forming intricate patterns. I could hear the faint sound a crowd not too far off. It sounded as if there were a lot of people there. I turned around to look at the others who had just arrived and were now gazing around at their new surroundings.

"What now?" I asked, looking across at the others.

"It smells funny here," Sora stated, Yuki nodding in agreement.

"It smells so... fresh?" Shade stated.

"Yeah," Flame continued, "It also smells kind of like..." Flame trailed off, by the expression on her face I could tell that she couldn't place what was exactly different about the smell in this time.

"We need to find someone we can trust from this time, Someone who'll know what to do in our situation..."

Just at that moment, we heard a loud yell.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Swiftly, we all ran out from behind the bushes and ducked behind a wall with a heart patterned fence.

Through the fence, we could see two figures. One was a young man with dark blue hair that almost looked black. His eyes appeared to be a cold, frosty blue To me it looked is if it were about a shade darker than Hinami's. On the ground opposite him was a young woman with extremely pale skin, bright wavy blue hair along with dark sapphire eyes. There was also something else about the two... They were both in their underwear!

"That scar..." the young man spoke, "It's still there, huh." The woman on the ground moved her hand her side where a large scar resided.

"Juvia doesn't mind it." she replied. Wait, was this woman speaking in 3rd person? Somehow that sounded familiar... As well as a young man who stripped all the time... That was when it hit me.

"Hey brother..." Hina started, "Is it just me or do those two look a lot like us?" Rain nodded still staring at the two figures.

"They also smell a lot like you as well," Flame stated. That immediately got the two Fullbuster siblings attention. "Say..." Flame carried on. "Since they're probably related to you two - why don't you strip like them?"

"Because we're _not_ them that's why!" Hina replied a little too loudly causing Ezra to place a hand over her mouth so that the two people we were watching wouldn't hear us. I also noticed Rain turn away, his face flushed as red as tomato from Flame's question.

"Don't listen to what they're saying..." Shade murmured covering Sora and Yuki's ears.

"Why not?" Sora asked shrugging him off. I couldn't help but agree with Shade. What the two were saying was definitely NOT suitable...

"Hey look at that girl's leg!" Elysia exclaimed pointing at the young woman's leg. There on her left thigh was what looked like a blue Fairy Tail guild mark. Also, on the young man's chest was another Fairy Tail guild mark - in dark blue.

"Then my theory iscorrect..." I muttered causing everyone to look at me. "What?" I asked, "Am I the only one who reads 100 year old books?"

"Why would anyone read 100 year old books?" Flame asked a puzzled expression on her face. Yeah, I really was the only one who read 100 year old books...

"Well, my ancestor Lucy Heartfilia - the one we're here to save - wrote a book called 'Iris's adventure.' It's one of my favorite books EVER and it's based off her experiences. In the book it mentioned a young man who had a habit of stripping along with a young woman who would speak in 3rd person and would always obsess the stripper." The others all looked towards the couple. I could have sworn that I could see hearts in the young woman's eyes. Yeah, these two fit the description in Iris's adventure perfectly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Flame spoke up, "Let's go meet them. They're from Fairy Tail so we can trust them!"

"No." Coro stated coldly. We all turned to stare at him. "Rain and Hinami are obviously related to them. This means that if they meet, we could end up changing the future too much. For all we know, we could have other ancestors here who could recognize us. It would be too dangerous." At that, there was a silence as we all took in what Coro had said. I felt my heart sink. I had been really looking forward to meeting Lucy... But now... "However," Coro began again, "That doesn't mean that we don't need help. We do - we need all the help that we can get helping to protect Lucy. Though we can't mess with any important events. We have to remain hidden - in the shadows."

"What should we do then?" Ezra asked Coro.

"Are we going to wear the masks?" Elysia asked Coro, who nodded.

"What masks?" Sora asked just as she was handed what must be one of the masks. As soon as we were all handed our masks I looked down at mine. It was simple enough. The mask was White with a few odd patterns in black and crimson. As I look around at the others, I noticed that all of our masks were unique.

"Are these so that we can talk to the people of this time?" Rain asked as Coro nodded.

"Like this, our identities will be kept a secret." Coro explained, "So now our identities will be obscured... Though now..." Coro sounded slightly uncertain at this point, "As we don't know anything about the past... We don't really know who we can trust for help..."

"What about the independent guild mentioned in Iris's adventure?" I asked, "There was an independence guild made up of former convicts that went around in cloaks. They'd stop evil to find redemption for their crimes..." I trailed off.

"That sounds a lot like the history of Crime Sorciere," Coro stated, "Somehow I had a feeling that we'd be asking them to help."

As soon as we were all equipped with our masks, we pulled the hoods of the our cloaks and walked towards the couple.

"Who are you?" The young man asked coldly.

"My name is Flame," Flame began, "Now lets get straight to the point. Why do you two look so much like Rain and Hina?" I face palmed immediately.

"You idiot!" I heard someone yell as Flame began her fight with Sora, Shade, Hina.

"You didn't answer my question," the young man started again, "Who are you?" I looked towards Coro.

"Should we tell them?" I asked. Coro shrugged before answering.

"I guess we can say where we're from but now who we are..."

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"

"WHITE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"ICE DEMON RAGE!" At that very moment there was a large explosion.

"We probably should have stopped them before this happened..." Ezra murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright," We turned back towards the dark haired young man, "I find it odd that 4 of you are slayers. I know for a fact that there are at least 7 dragon slayers and you that not of you are one of them. And then there's the demon slayer. I am the only demon slayer that I know of, more specifically - you're an ice demon slayer just like me. So tell me. Who are you people?" Great. The people from the past were already starting to get suspicious...

"I cannot tell you who we are," Coro began, "But we are on a mission from the future to stop a dark guild that arrived in this time. We are looking for the independent guild Crime Sorciere. Do you know where we can find them?" The dark haired man sighed.

"I wish I could say that I knew," he answered, "When Fairy Tail disbanded about two years ago from now, I went to do some work for Crime Sorciere. Ever since Fairy Tail reformed, I've kind of been out of touch with them..."

"Erza might know!" The azure haired woman interrupted, "She is close to Jellal after all..." The dark haired man nodded as he pointed in the direction of all the noise.

"If you go over there, you'll notice that there's a book award ceremony going on. If you go there, you'll find our guild. They'll be the loudest group of people there," Under my mask I couldn't help but smile. I guess Fairy Tail was always a loud guild. "from there you'll be able to find a woman with long scarlet hair. That's Erza."

"Wait," I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Will Lucy be there?" The couple seemed a little puzzled at how I knew her name, however that didn't stop the dark haired man from replying.

"Lucy's the reason we're all here," he smiled, "she's just won an award for best new author for her new book Iris's adventure." It was at that moment I realised... I WOULD BE ABLE TO MEET _THE_ LUCY HEARTFILIA _AND_ WOULD BE ABLE TO BUY ONE OF THE _ORIGINAL_ COPIES OF IRIS'S ADVENTURE! I was literally jumping on the spot in excitement.

"Thank you for you're help!" I called out as I began to run towards were the awards were taking place. I noticed all the others running after me. Maybe I was a little _too_ exited... But yet again - who would be if they were going to meet their favorite author and ancestor in one as well as go to the awards ceremony of their favorite book!


End file.
